ZANKA
by Cilenita79
Summary: Los labios de Aoyagi se separaron en un suspiro, por un breve segundo, Viktor vio una expresión nostálgica, bajo los finos bordes de la apariencia, fugaz y transitoria, como la flor de cerezo en flor. Habían tantas cosas no dichas que Viktor quería, ahora más que nunca, llevarse al hombre con él. Llevarlo a casa, lejos de este resplandeciente mundo de lujos y desperdicios. Victuur
1. Chapter 1

First of all, a few words in English, this amazing fic it´s not mine, this work belongs to Rinsledo5, and she kindly let me translate her beautiful work in our language. As you can see in my profile, I don't do this; all the fics posted here are actually mine, for a different fandom. This is my first translation and the first fic of YOI in my account.

Enjoy!

Primero que todo, unas palabras en Inglés, este increíble fic no es mío, este trabajo pertenece a Rinsledo5, quien amablemente me permitió traducir su hermoso trabajo. Como pueden ver en mi perfil no hago esto; todos los fics que he posteado aquí son míos, y para un fandom absolutamente diferente. Esta es mi primera traducción y el primer fic de Yoi en mi cuenta.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Zanka**

Extracto:

Los labios de Aoyagi se separaron en un suspiro, por un breve segundo, Viktor vio una expresión nostálgica, bajo los finos bordes de la apariencia, fugaz y transitoria, como la flor de cerezo en flor. Habían tantas cosas no dichas que Viktor quería, ahora más que nunca, llevarse al hombre con él. Llevarlo a casa, lejos de este resplandeciente mundo de lujos y desperdicios.

Victuuri AU histórico ambientado en el 1800, Edo, Japón. Yuuri es Aoyagi una * _"cortesana"_ de alto rango del cual Viktor se enamora desesperadamente.

*N.T: Utilizo la palabra cortesana, ya que el cortesano tiene una connotación diferente, se refiere al hombre que vive en una corte. El término cortesana se utilizaba generalmente, para referirse a las prostitutas y ese es el sentido en esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Kaika**

El aire de Abril se mueve

En hojas de Sauce; una mariposa

Flota y equilibra

Matsuo Basho (1644- 1694)

"Felicitaciones por tu ascenso, Mikawa"

Yuuri sintió la última extensión de cabello deslizarse en su perfectamente estilizado peinado. Levanto lentamente su mirada hacia el espejo, con su cabeza cargada con demasiados adornos, su brillo danzaba bajo la luz de las velas. Alguien que no reconocía le devolvía la mirada: hermoso, elegante, pero no del todo perfecto.

Equivalente a su rango, una mujer _Oiran(1)_ habría tenido una ceremonia más elaborada y una fiesta hecha en su honor. Yoshiwara despertaría, y sus habitantes de baja categoría se arrastrarían debajo del maderaje para unirse a las festividades, bailando con las Geishas y bebiendo toda la noche. Pero era diferente para cortesanas masculinos: menos grandioso, menos ceremonioso. Una ascensión más tranquila, que se ajustaba de manera perfecta a las preferencias de Yuuri. Se contentaba con un ascenso en la oscuridad, en lugar de ser exhibido y juzgado por ojos voraces de hombres que estaban demasiado ansiosos por probar la última mercancía.

"De ahora en adelante, serás llamado Aoyagi" La trémula voz se llenó de orgullo. "Aoyagi, de la Gran Casa de té de En(2)"

"Aoyagi" repitió suavemente.

Nombres, nombres, nombres. Había ocasiones en las que por poco olvidaba el suyo.

* * *

Capas sobre capas de tela, vestía túnicas de un azul pálido de la mejor seda, bordados con un diseño de espirales y crisantemos, asegurados por una faja de plata, que caía con gracia como una cascada, en su parte delantera. Su piel, empolvada delicadamente, era blanca como la nieve, contrastaba con el rojo, rojo de los labios y ojos fundidos; quemaban el alma de cualquiera que se atreviera a contemplar su rostro. Lentamente, se acercó hacia la cabecera de la mesa, dejándose caer sobre el almohadón. Los dorados adornos de su cabello se balanceaban tan delicadamente como las hojas de un árbol de Glicina.

Viktor trago, su boca completamente seca.

La cortesana era una visión.

Aunque la anciana, dueña de la casa de té, se inclinó ante su llegada, el único movimiento del hombre fue envolver con sus labios el extremo de una larga pipa roja. Largas pestañas que se deslizaban hacia abajo, serias y escrutadoras.

"Me siento muy honrada de presentarles a Aoyagi, de En"

"Vendido!" soltó Christophe, demasiado ansioso. "Cuánto vale él?"

Hubo una pausa, mientras que su traductor diligentemente hizo la pregunta a su dueño.

Los blancos dientes de la cortesana golpearon la pipa con una sonrisa afilada, entusiasmado como un tiburón al asecho. Fue él quien respondió, suave, delicadamente etéreo, mientras su dueño asentía en aprobación.

"Lo lamento mucho, señor" el traductor bajo la cabeza. "Aoyagi dice, que primero él decidirá _vuestro_ valor"

Viktor vio cómo su mejor amigo se sentaba sobre sus talones. Pudo ver que Cristophe estaba sorprendido. Las historias que habían oído sobre el abominable Yoshiwara, cuentos sobre tímidos jóvenes que se entregaban abiertamente a hombres mayores, desde la noble elite hasta los monjes temerosos de Dios. Después de todo, era la única razón por la que estaban en el salón de té de En, visitando a la cortesana masculina más requerida, una rareza, incluso en Edo.

"Pregúntale que implica eso" Cristophe dijo después de un momento de reflexión.

"Chris" dijo Viktor rápidamente, pero el traductor ya estaba transmitiendo el mensaje.

Las esquinas pintadas, de los ojos de la cortesana, se arrugaron mientras bajaba su pipa y reía entre dientes, jirones de humo flotando en el aire sobre él. Nuevamente, susurro unas pocas palabras al traductor, antes de devolver la pipa entre sus dientes y dar una gran bocanada, elevando su pecho. Viktor se preguntó cómo un hombre tan envuelto y atado en tantas capas de tela, podía ser tan tortuosamente sensual.

"Él dice que esta reunión es la base de su evaluación"

"Fascinante" dijo Cristophe sonriendo. "Me atrevo a preguntar, como voy hasta ahora?"

Mientras el traductor se giraba nuevamente, Viktor volvía su mirada hacia la cortesana. El hombre tocaba ociosamente la longitud de su pipa mientras escuchaba las palabras del traductor. A pesar de sus suaves rasgos, había una agudeza en él, un filo, como si la vida lo hubiera pulido en una hermosa espada de doble filo. Viktor sentía que su interior se agitaba; bajo todas esas capas de lujosas ropas existía un joven que probablemente nunca había conocido un mundo más allá de las rojas luces de Yoshiwara.

Y entonces, de pronto, los ojos de la cortesana parpadearon para encontrarse con los suyos.

Lo sintió al instante: un rayo que bajo directamente por toda su espina dorsal siguiendo su camino hasta los dedos de sus pies. El calor se elevó y se torció en su estómago. Se mordió, duramente, su labio inferior. No, no, no. Él solo había venido para acompañar a Christophe, ni más ni menos. Además, el dinero que había traído en este viaje no era suficiente para una cortesana de tal valor. Él ya habría estado en Hakodate, asistiendo a la construcción del consulado de Rusia con Yakov, sino fuera porque su barco tuvo problemas cerca del puerto de Edo(3). El anciano cortaría su cabeza si arruinara las relaciones Ruso-Japonesa debido a algún jugueteo hedonista entre las sabanas.

Pero Viktor no podía huir. Y tampoco, al parecer, podía la cortesana; quien mantuvo su mirada en Viktor, de forma constante y estable. El humo salía lánguidamente de la esquina de sus perfectos y curvados labios. Algo ilegible revoloteo en la expresión del hombre, muy rápido para capturarlo, y cuando la dueña hablo, rompió el silencio haciendo que la cortesana le devolviera la mirada.

Viktor lucho por mantener a raya la oleada de decepción, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente cuando Christophe le miro con una ceja arqueada.

"La dueña dice que es muy pronto para que Aoyagi juzgue" les dijo el traductor "Ella dice…"

"No" la cortesana intervino en inglés, y un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la habitación. Se quitó la pipa, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa que era dura y suave a la vez.

"Me gusta _él_ " dijo suavemente, apuntando a Viktor. El borde de la manga se deslizó, exponiendo piel más allá de su delicada muñeca.

Cristophe parecía bastante alegre a pesar del rechazo de la cortesana.

* * *

"Estas loco, Chris"

"Vamos! Una vez en la vida Viktor, hazlo por mi"

"Yo nunca… no con una cortesana"

"Esto me lo dice el hombre que ha tenido más parejas sexuales de las que puedo contar con mis dedos? Incluyendo los dedos de mis pies"

"Eso es _diferente._ Mira, incluso si aceptara, no tengo el dinero…"

"Y yo te digo, que estoy dispuesto a pagar. De hecho, feliz de pagar! O sea, míralo! No hacen hombres así en Rusia, o si?"

Viktor cortó su conferencia susurrada, mirando a través de un espacio entre las puertas de papel. La belleza de la cortesana brillaba en la habitación tenuemente iluminada, etérea y divina. Él estaba tomando otra larga bocanada de su pipa mientras miraba por la ventana con ojos semi cerrados, sin inmutarse, aparentemente. Viktor había sacado apresuradamente a Christophe de la habitación para una discusión privada.

"No" Viktor dejo salir con un tembloroso suspiro. "No los hacen"

"Está decidido entonces!" Christophe exclamo envolviendo con su brazo los hombros de Viktor para conducirlo con fuerza de vuelta a la habitación. La dueña de la Casa de té y el traductor se giraron ligeramente para enfrentarlos, pero la cortesana se mantenía en su lugar, con su cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

"Han tomado una decisión señores?" dijo el traductor con una sonrisa nerviosa. "La dueña dice que a Aoyagi no le gusta que lo tengan esperando…"

Viktor miro hacia la cortesana una vez más, quien parecía absolutamente desinteresado de la conversación. Se preguntaba cuántas de las palabras de la dueña realmente reflejaban las de la cortesana.

"Nos disculpamos, pero Viktor aquí estaba un poco nervioso acerca de pasar la noche con una belleza resplandeciente, como la de Aoyagi" Christophe arrastro las palabras. Aplaudió una vez para luego frotarse las manos fervientemente. "Ahora, donde debe ir?"

No fue hasta que escucho las palabras del traductor que la cortesana se giró, haciendo brillar sus adornos. Exhaló, haciendo flotar el humo, antes de ofrecer una respuesta silenciosa al traductor.

"Aoyagi dice que esta noche solo fue el primer encuentro. Él entretendrá a su amigo mañana"

Ante la palabra "entretendrá", la cortesana atrapo la mirada de Viktor, y una sonrisa se extendió perezosamente, sensualmente, a través de las delicadas facciones. Viktor inhalo por la nariz. Tira y afloja; este hombre jugaba con él con la experiencia y brillantez de un maestro de ajedrez. Y era más excitante de lo que Viktor quisiera admitir.

"Mañana es entonces" afirmo Christophe, mientras la dueña se ponía de pie.

Lo último que Viktor vio de la habitación, fue a la dueña inclinándose lo más bajo que pudo en reverencia, y a la cortesana mirándoles marchar, ojos que lanzaban fuego quemando su interior.

"Lo lamento señores" el traductor susurraba frenéticamente mientras salían de la casa de té. Con su espalda encorvada, realizo una pequeña y extraña carrera, tratando de alcanzar los largos pasos de sus clientes extranjeros. "En Yoshiwara, una cortesana del rango de Aoyagi, tiene un status mayor que un _daimio,_ un señor feudal. Él no intento ofenderlos"

"Tonterías, no hubo tal ofensa" dijo Christophe ligeramente. "No es así Viktor?"

Viktor recordó las largas pestañas, los suaves labios rojos, los acalorados ojos.

"Ninguna ofensa en absoluto"

* * *

Hermoso. El extranjero era _hermoso._

Yuuri se quitaba los adornos, pieza por pieza, hasta que su oscura cabellera comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros como cascadas. Él ya había tenido varios clientes extranjeros desde la apertura del puerto de Edo, pero ninguno se comparaba con el resplandor de este hombre, con su cabello color plata, penetrantes ojos azules, y flexible cuerpo bajo las prendas occidentales.

Si tuviera que ser completamente honesto, su rubio amigo también era atractivo, incitante en una manera que le recordaba a Yuuri a la cría de un semental salvaje, su oscura melena y músculos ondulantes, les daban un aire que deletreaban sexo en letras de neón. Bien podía divertirse con aquel, oh sí.

Pero Yuuri vio una calidez en esos ojos azules, la clase de calidez que una persona en su posición rara vez podría esperar encontrar, sin importar lo mucho que buscara.

Su nombre… Viktor, era?

"Bien hecho Aoyagi" dijo la dueña. Pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo, su arrugado rostro brillaba de aprobación. "Tener a un extranjero como aquel de cliente regular seguro aumentara tu popularidad. Asegúrate de dejarlo queriendo más"

"Siempre lo hago" respondió Yuuri.

* * *

Cuando la dueña cayó de rodillas y abrió las puertas de papel, Viktor sintió como su aliento quedaba atrapado en su garganta.

La habitación era amplia y decadente, llena de pantallas doradas con paisajes delicadamente pintados, cofres pulidos lacados con hojas de oro, y una pintura de un dragón ascendente a lo largo de una pared. Justo en el centro, a un lado de la ropa de cama blanca y una bandeja con bebidas, se sentó Aoyagi, descansando sobre sus talones viéndose como una perfecta muñeca viviente. Se había ido el polvo blanco, pero las esquinas de sus ojos seguían pintadas y sus labios todavía eran un rojo carmesí. La túnica exterior era ahora de un amarillo exuberante, con patrones de olas y peces amarillos que se movían dando vueltas por el brillante material. La faja, esta noche, era negra, doblada prolijamente y colgando sobre su regazo.

"Ven" le llamo Aoyagi en inglés, enriquecido con su melódico acento "Bebe conmigo"

Estupefacto, Viktor obedeció, sentándose al lado de la cortesana. "Esto es una costumbre?" pregunto, mientras el japonés tomaba una tetera roja para verter su contenido en pequeñas tazas de _sake_.

Aoyagi dejo la tetera y ladeo su cabeza haciendo que sus adornos se balancearan. Su rostro adquirió una expresión perpleja, ojos abiertos de par en par; de pronto se había vuelto la representación de la inocencia. Un claro contraste con el comportamiento lascivo que había mostrado la noche anterior, pero no menos hermoso. "¿Qué es una _costumbre_?"

Viktor sonrió. "Algo que sigues, como una práctica o habito"

"Ya veo" la cortesana volvió a sonreír, su rostro brillaba como los últimos rayos del sol poniente. "Si, es una costumbre"

El calor rozo las mejillas de Viktor. Que le estaba pasando? Él ha tenido una buena cantidad de parejas en su vida, ambos tanto hombres como mujeres; el deseo y el anhelo desenfrenado eran incomprensibles para una persona de su experiencia.

"Bebe" dijo entonces Aoyagi, suave pero al mando, levantando la taza.

Y Viktor bebió, bajando su mirada a los labios de la cortesana, ya que se separaron ligeramente, rozando contra el borde de la taza de _sake_. Vio el movimiento en la esbelta garganta; la marca roja, del labial rojo que se convirtió en una mancha en la superficie de la taza, tenue y rosa. Ahh, él estaba tan desesperadamente y fatalmente perdido.

"Más?" pregunto Aoyagi dando golpecitos a la tetera.

"Cuantos deberíamos beber?" dijo Viktor inhalando profundamente. La mirada penetrante de Aoyagi era bastante vertiginosa.

"Tres" las oscuras pestañas bajaron, extendiéndose como un abanico. "Después, todas las veces que quieras"

El doble sentido permaneció en el aire. Temblando, Viktor bebió otra ronda de _sake._ Incomprensible, podría ser lo exótico, la nueva cultura, o quizás el ambiente, con esas velas parpadeantes proyectando sombras sobre la lujosa habitación y a través de los fascinantes ojos de Aoyagi. O quizás era la belleza única y andrógina de la cortesana, suave y fuerte, y tan, tan seductora.

Cualquiera fuera la razón, Aoyagi se apretó contra él después del tercer trago y susurro suavemente _debemos?_ Contra su oído, él murmuro un inmediato, bajo y ronco _sí._

Fue Aoyagi quien le beso primero.

La cortesana sabia a tabaco, _sake_ y a algo abrumadoramente e intangiblemente dulce. Manos se deslizaron por su cuello, enredándose en su cabello, y Viktor exhalo por la nariz. Tomando el pequeño rostro de Aoyagi con una mano, él inclino la cabeza, solo un poco, y profundizo el beso; bajándolos suavemente a la cama con la otra mano. Él quería ser gentil, tratar bien al hombre, así que no avanzo con prisa, presionando y enredando su lengua con la de Aoyagi en un cálido, y lánguido deseo, como las brasas que se queman a fuego lento en una fogata.

Entonces los dedos de Aoyagi descendieron hasta sus botones, antes Viktor se había quitado la chaqueta con la ayuda de esas mismas manos, teniendo cuidado de no cortar el beso por más de un segundo. Lo siguiente fue la corbata, luego la camisa, y después Viktor se movió hacia abajo para chupar bajo la pálida garganta, tomando piel entre sus dientes soltando un suave suspiro. (Embriagador; Aoyagi era embriagador) Metió los dedos en la faja, buscando a tientas el nudo, un sujetador, _algo_ que mantenía la maldita prenda amarrada.

Aoyagi rio bajo suyo "Quieres ayuda?"

"Si" respondió en tono áspero. Se levantó para recapturar los labios de la cortesana y robar la risilla en respuesta. Con cada beso, el ceniciento y amargo sabor del humo, y del _sake_ , se desvanecía, dejando salir la indescriptible dulzura que era Aoyagi, tan embriagador y excitante como una droga.

Viktor estaba cautivado.

Cuando se apartó, Aoyagi tenía su faja desabrochada, la tela se agrupaba sobre las sabanas. Con ello, las pesadas capas de ropa se soltaron, deslizándose para revelar la lisa piel y músculos, centímetro a centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los de Aoyagi, observando las dilatadas pupilas por el deseo, la extensión de sus oscuras pestañas, el rubor rosado de sus hermosas mejillas.

"Wow" Viktor susurro, una súplica reverente. "Eres hermoso"

Los labios de Aoyagi se curvaron, sus pestañas descendieron en una tímida sonrisa.

En ese instante Viktor sintió una oleada de deseo hundiéndose y enroscándose en su estómago. Beso nuevamente a Aoyagi de forma desordenada, descuidada, mientras sus manos inspeccionaban los suaves muslos para apretar las curvas de un desnudo…

Viktor se apartó, separando sus labios con "pop"

"No estas usando ropa interior" se dio cuenta con un respingo. Y luego, bajando la voz "Así que anoche… todo el tiempo…"

"Es una costumbre" dijo Aoyagi sin aliento.

"Ah, Dios" gimió Viktor, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Aoyagi. Los ojos intensos de Aoyagi, las insinuaciones coquetas, la presión de su piel contra la suya acalorada, cualquiera de esos, por sí mismo, lo tenían suspendido en el precipicio de la locura. El añadir la revelación de la cortesana mirándole con ojos seductores, todo el tiempo desnudo bajo esas capas, lo habían vuelto loco. Abandonando la idea de avanzar lento. "No creo que pueda… está bien si yo…?"

"No entiendo" Aoyagi murmuro.

Viktor inhalo. "Te deseo. Deseo entrar en ti. Ahora"

"Oh" respiro Aoyagi "Oh, si"

Viktor beso el hombro de Aoyagi, apretando su agarre en los desnudos muslos. "Entonces dime, donde está el aceite (4)?"

Hubo un latido, que hizo que Viktor levantara la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Aoyagi. Entonces la cortesana soltó una carcajada.

"No hay aceite aquí" dijo

Viktor frunció el ceño "Pero…"

Los dedos de Aoyagi descansaron en su muñeca, guiando su mano hacia abajo. Esta vez, fue el turno de Viktor para ser sorprendido, mientras sentía la resbaladiza humedad, dentro y alrededor de la entrada de Aoyagi. Obviamente, la cortesana se había preparado antes del encuentro. Le miro ansiosamente, tratando de leer la expresión en el rostro de Aoyagi, pero su sonrisa carecía de toda emoción.

"Los clientes no usan aceite" la cortesana le dijo.

El corazón de Viktor se retorció.

Nadie se merecía eso. Nadie. Especialmente Aoyagi. Tendido, desnudo y ruborizado, sobre las sabanas, con las piernas abiertas; se veía tan exquisito y frágil como el cristal veneciano, muy lejos de la persona descarada y provocativa de la noche anterior.

Viktor dejo caer besos, ligeros como plumas, en los labios de la cortesana. "Quieres continuar? Porque si no quieres, siempre podemos…"

Los nublados ojos de Aoyagi se clavaron profundamente en él "Te quiero dentro de mi"

Dios, retiró lo dicho: el descaro seguía ahí.

"Okay, muy bien" Viktor respiro profundamente, tratando de estabilizar el martilleo en sus oídos, antes de frotar el pulgar por la entrada de Aoyagi. "Solo dime si duele, okay?"

"Si" Aoyagi gimió.

Viktor no estaba seguro si su respuesta era referente a su pregunta o a lo que estaba haciendo, pero presiono hacia dentro su dedo índice de todos modos, lentamente, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter. Aoyagi dejo salir lloriqueos y gimoteos, temblando alentadoramente, así que añadió un segundo dedo, y luego un tercero. Con cada adhesión, él los movía dentro. Girándolos y abriéndolos, saboreando como Aoyagi se retorcía debajo de él. Se tomó su tiempo, hundiéndolos en diferentes ángulos, escuchando los velados gemidos que brotaban de los labios de la cortesana.

Y luego lo encontró: el dulce punto que hizo que Aoyagi se arquera contra él, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior.

Volvió a presionar; buscando una rápida confirmación. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando Aoyagi lanzo su cabeza para atrás, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Saliendo, se aferró al final de la garganta expuesta y succiono. "Ah" lloro Aoyagi. Mientras sus dedos se movían para abrir el cinturón y pantalones, el pulgar deslizándose bajo la pretina de su ropa interior para empujar ambos artículos debajo de su culo.

Aun con Aoyagi preparado, Viktor no quería apurar las cosas.

Froto su pene alrededor de la entrada de Aoyagi, antes de arrastrarse dentro, lento y suave. Una vez que tuvo la cabeza de su pene adentro, lo saco para luego embestirlo nuevamente, gentilmente, observando las expresiones de Aoyagi. Una ligera arruga en su nariz, pero no era torcedura de dolor. Aoyagi ya estaba sacudiendo sus caderas con gemidos de frustración.

"Paciencia" susurro, sosteniendo firmemente a Aoyagi, presionando una sonrisa en el acelerado pulso en la garganta de este. Era como si todo el poder que la cortesana tenía sobre él la noche anterior, se hubiera volteado como una moneda. Él continúo con sus lentas embestidas, hundiéndose profundamente, más allá, a los pequeños gritos por _más; por favor, más._ Hasta que finalmente, _finalmente,_ se encontró profundamente enterrado, rodeado por el calor aterciopelado de Aoyagi.

Se sentía tan bien, tan bien.

"Esto está bien?" dijo respirando entrecortadamente en el cuello de Aoyagi

"Por favor, rápido" lloriqueo Aoyagi "Más fuerte…"

Ah, mierda. Un poco más de eso, y estaba seguro de perder su sanidad mental y de herir a la cortesana en el proceso. Viktor se inclinó para tapar con su boca la de Aoyagi y así tragarse sus suaves ruegos. Se retiró para entrar nuevamente, teniendo cuidado de mantener sus embestidas lentas y mesuradas, en el ángulo correcto. Era difícil. Tan malditamente difícil. Quería enganchar sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Aoyagi y follarlo; escuchar los deseos de Aoyagi y mover sus caderas más rápido, más fuerte; arruinarlo, total y completamente. Pero Aoyagi era como el vital de una iglesia, demasiado precioso y frágil. Contra su boca, Aoyagi murmuraba palabras que no podía entender, pero Viktor se enfocó en el gentil, en mantener el ritmo, en el apretado calor alrededor de su pene.

Y Dios! Los sonidos, los _sonidos_ que Aoyagi estaba haciendo… La cortesana había comenzado con callados y dignos ruidos, estrangulados gemidos brotaban de su garganta como una suave corriente. Pero con cada estocada en su próstata, se volvía más ruidoso, mucho más ruidoso, y Viktor sentía orgullo de saber que era él quien removía las inhibiciones de Aoyagi, quien lo hacía sentirse _así_ de bien.

"Mhh, tu voz… lo estás haciendo tan bien con tu voz" jadeo Viktor, murmurando descuidadamente en la mandíbula de Aoyagi, deslizando una mano por su suave ombligo, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la fina muñeca contra las sabanas.

Quizás, si tocaba bien a la cortesana, él podría hacerlo gritar.

" _Ahh_ " ahogo Aoyagi, sacudiéndose mientras Viktor agarraba su pene, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Quiero oír más" respiro Viktor de forma caliente contra la oreja de la cortesana. "Quiero que toda la Casa de té escuche"

"No puedo…" soltó Aoyagi, temblando, mientras Viktor embestía nuevamente hacia su próstata "No es…"

"No es la costumbre?" Viktor beso a Aoyagi húmedamente, justo antes que la cortesana gimoteara un _s-si_ en su boca; tan dulce, tan caliente "Todas estas… _ah_ … Costumbres…" siguió bombeando la caliente longitud en su mano; seguía moviéndose hacia adelante, enloquecedoramente lento, sintiendo a Aoyagi entusiasta y temblando debajo de él. Sin ropa interior, sin aceite, e incluso restricción en los sonidos que podía hacer. No era justo. No era _correcto._

"Una vez" Viktor dijo en un susurro arrastrado. Su visión se volvió borrosa, blanca y luego oscura. Estaba acostumbrado a follar duro, piel contra piel, golpeando contra su compañero hasta que sus voces se volvieron ásperas por los gritos. La lentitud medida se mostraba ante él de una manera completamente diferente, volviéndolo cada vez más cerca del abismo con una dolorosa y lenta quemadura. Soltó la muñeca de Aoyagi, deslizando su mano hacia abajo, revoloteando burlonamente sobre la piel desnuda, para agarrar las caderas del hombre "Déjame escucharte una vez, cuando te vengas"

Los ojos de Aoyagi revolotearon. El rubor de sus mejillas se extendió por su cuello y sobre su pecho, tan exquisito como la tinta desteñida en una pintura soplada. Se arqueo contra otra embestida, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Viktor "Yo, _ahh,_ yo…"

No había dicho sí.

Pero no había dicho no.

"Canta para mi" Viktor canturreo en voz baja, acariciando y girando el pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de Aoyagi. Y _oh,_ él lo hizo, hermosamente, derramando calor y blanco sobre la mano de Viktor, su voz sonando como la de un ruiseñor en los oídos de Viktor.

Una embestida, dos, y Viktor le siguió poco después, hundiendo su frente en el cuello de Aoyagi, sus dedos temblaban mientras se hundían profundamente en la suave piel.

Mientras la ultima ola de su orgasmo disminuía, se derrumbó sin fuerzas sobre Aoyagi, su pene aun suavizándose dentro de la cortesana. Las manos de Aoyagi peinaban su cabello, revolviendo los hilos de plata casi de forma ausente, como si él fuera un cachorro, una sensación de arrullo que hizo que Viktor cerrara los ojos con un suspiro de contenido. Por un buen rato, se tendieron inmóviles, apretados uno contra otro, cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor y el esfuerzo.

Eventualmente, Viktor se obligó a moverse, sus músculos gemían. Era tentador quedarse así, pero estaba seguro que lamentarían esa decisión en la mañana. Se salió de Aoyagi lentamente, respirando entrecortadamente mientras vio cómo su semen se filtraba manchando las sabanas.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente. Concéntrate Nikoforov.

"Tienes lino, o un cambio de ropa, o uh…" Al ver la expresión desconcertada de la cortesana, Viktor suspiro "No, supongo que no"

Aoyagi le dio brindo una suave sonrisa, más suave que cualquiera que hubiera visto hasta ahora, antes de buscar en las ropas debajo de él "Aquí" dijo sacando un pañuelo. Estaba hecho de algodón, decorado con un bordado de Lirios.

Tomando el pañuelo, Viktor los limpio a ambos, suave y gentilmente. Pudo sentir la mirada de Aoyagi sobre él, cuestionándose, y otra vez sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho. Ninguno antes trato a este joven hombre con amabilidad o cualquier tipo de respeto?

"Gracias" dijo Aoyagi, después de que Viktor tiro el pañuelo a un lado y se dejó caer para abrazarlo.

"De nada" murmuro Viktor, presionando sus labios en la frente de Aoyagi.

Se quedaron dormidos, con sus miembros enredados, y la cabeza de Aoyagi descansando en su brazo.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Viktor se abrieron nuevamente, estaba oscuro; la vela de cera completamente derretida. Mientras dormía, Aoyagi había rodado sobre su espalda, su cuello estirado y reposando sobre un delgado reposacabeza. La postura se veía claramente incomoda, pero mantenía el peinado de la cortesana intacto, completo, con todos sus adornos colgantes.

En silencio, Viktor se puso de un tirón la ropa interior y pantalones, antes de ponerse la camisa, sin molestarse en abrocharla, se acercó a zancadas para posarse en la ventana, un pie descansando en el borde. Afuera en el jardín había un cerezo, balanceándose ligeramente sobre un pequeño estanque, sus pequeñas flores rosas en plena floración. Sonidos de regocijo sonaban más allá de las paredes del jardín: Sonrisas fuertes, estridentes, salpicadas por risitas de chicas. Se sentía como un mundo que existía en un paisaje de fantasías y sueños, "un mundo flotante" de extravagancias y placeres, eliminado de la monotonía, de las obligaciones del día a día.

Pero no era todo alegrías y felicidad, no es así? No para los residentes que vivían atrapados dentro de sus confines, forzados a someterse a sus caprichos y fantasías; residentes como Aoyagi. Que maldito destino pudo traer una delicada belleza como Aoyagi a Yoshiwara? Qué tipo de vida había llevado hasta ahora, para haber perfeccionado la manera sutil en que mueve sus ojos, su boca, sus caderas? Quien era _él_ bajo esa feroz imagen de encanto? La brillante sonrisa al comienzo de la noche había insinuado algo escondido debajo del velo, una dulce inocencia que no era menos cautivante que la máscara de seducción.

Pudo ser Aoyagi diferente, si nunca hubiera conocido la vida de una cortesana?

Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Viktor, Aoyagi se movió bajo las pesadas sabanas. Al percatarse que Viktor estaba despierto, se levantó, los cobertores se deslizaron exponiendo las curvas de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Viktor vagaron por la delgada forma, antes de centrarse en la base del cuello de Aoyagi, donde pequeños moretones destacaban, clara y visiblemente, sobre la hermosa piel; signos de su pasión solo hace unas horas atrás. Respiró, su pecho se elevó en una fuerte inhalación, antes de desviar su mirada. Una parte de Viktor se sintió casi avergonzada, en un estupor de deseo, él había cedido reclamando a Aoyagi; tal como lo hicieran otros hombres, usándolo para satisfacer su propio lujurioso deseo. "Todavía es temprano" le reprendió "Vuelve a dormir"

"Mmm… no" Viktor se volvió hacía Aoyagi, quien pestañaba lentamente, su voz áspera por el sueño. "Debo despertar cuando tú despiertas"

Tantas costumbres, pero ninguna era importante en lo debido.

"Lo lamento" dijo Viktor, volviendo a la cama y sentándose al lado de la cortesana. Tomo su chaqueta, y la coloco sobre los hombros del hombre, tirando de sus extremos para tapar el pecho desnudo. "Tengo mucho que aprender acerca de tus costumbres"

Aoyagi parpadeo nuevamente. Miro hacia abajo, a su frente oculto con algo de asombro, antes que sus ojos parpadearan nuevamente, antes de estrecharlos. Él era hermoso, incluso en su confusión. "Por qué te lamentas?"

"Porque Yo…"

 _Porque quiero protegerte._

Viktor se mordió el labio inferior. El pensamiento fue tan espontaneo e inexplicable, que no estaba preparado para la repentina conciencia de que si, _si_ , algo acerca de Aoyagi lo hacía querer proteger a la cortesana; encerrarla entre sus manos y protegerlo del dolor y fealdad del mundo. Pero era muy pronto y muy extraño para decírselo a una persona que apenas conocía. Así que, en vez de eso, tomó las manos de Aoyagi entre las suyas, apretándolas gentilmente. "Ya que ambos estamos despiertos, hablemos"

"Hablar?" dijo Aoyagi, como si la sola idea fuera extraña a sus oídos.

"Si"

El silencio cayo entre ellos mientras la cortesana le estudiaba con la mirada, los labios apretados creando una delgada línea, mientras que Viktor le encontraba con su propia mirada, fija, firma e inquebrantable. Y entonces, el rostro de Aoyagi se suavizo, asintiendo una vez, parecía como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando. "Okay" concedió. "Hablemos"

"Muy bien" respiro Viktor, aliviado de pasar la silenciosa prueba. "como aprendiste inglés?"

"Cuando Edo se abrió, tuve… nuevos clientes" los ojos de Aoyagi se fruncieron mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras. "No hablando así" hizo un gesto apuntándose entre ellos, "Pero ellos hablaban, y yo escuchaba"

"Ya veo" dijo Viktor calladamente, dibujando círculos en las manos de Aoyagi. Por supuesto, el lenguaje fue aprendido como otro truco para el comercio. Cualquier cortesana con el rango y experiencia de Aoyagi debió de aprender lo más rápido posible. Solo pudo imaginar que palabras debió aprender primero. "Eres de Edo?"

"No, de ah…" otra vez, la cortesana tropezó en la búsqueda de las palabras correctas. " De abajo" concluyo, apuntando hacia abajo con ambos dedos índices.

"Del sur?" Viktor clarifico, labios curvándose en una sonrisa torcida. No pudo evitar encontrar los esfuerzos de la cortesana tan dulces y Oh- tan lindos! Otra pieza de Aoyagi que Viktor quería conservar y atesorar durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

"Si, sur" dijo Aoyagi, feliz de que Viktor le hubiera entendido.

"Estas muy lejos de casa" respondió Viktor de forma empática.

La luz en el rostro de Aoyagi se atenuó, pero continúo rápidamente, de forma demasiado precipitada. "De dónde eres?"

"Rusia" contesto Viktor. El hogar parecía ser un tema sensible para la cortesana, así que prefirió no ser insistente. Por ahora "San Petersburgo, para ser preciso"

"Rusia" dijo Aoyagi, haciendo sonar su ´u` en una redonda ´o`

"Si" dijo Viktor, sintiendo como el calor se arremolinaba en su pecho. Se sentía bien escuchar a Aoyagi nombrar su patria. "No debería estar aquí, honestamente, pero nuestro barco sufrió una fuga y tuvo que atracar en Edo para ser reparado en nuestro camino desde…" se detuvo ante la expresión de curiosidad de la cortesana. "Disculpa, eso fue difícil de entender?"

Aoyagi asintió, los adornos se balancearon con el movimiento. Después dijo, suavemente "Es bonita Rusia?"

"Muy bonita" Viktor sonrió. Con cuidado, selecciono las palabras que pensó serían más sencillas de entender para Aoyagi. "Edificios coloridos, gente cálida, y el mar de San Petersburgo, _oh_ , el mar. Si llegas al puerto en el momento justo, puedes ver como el sol del atardecer cambia los colores de las nubes y el mar, en una hermosa sombre de anaranjados y rojos"

"Eso es… muy bonito"

Los labios de Aoyagi se separaron en un suspiro, y por un breve segundo, Viktor vio una expresión deseosa bajo los finos bordes de la apariencia, fugaz y transitoria como una flor de cerezo en flor. Había tantas cosas no dichas que Viktor quería, ahora más que nunca, llevarse al hombre con él. Llevarlo a casa, muy lejos de este mundo brillante de lujos y desperdicios.

"Aoyagi" dijo Viktor, pero algo en el nombre hizo que volviera a ponerse la máscara, y la cortesana sonreía otra vez con ojos a media asta.

"Duerme" dijo Aoyagi retirando su mano de la de Viktor. Era una orden, nítida y clara como una campanada. "debemos despertar temprano"

Viktor obedeció a regañadientes, sabiendo que la conversación había llegado a su fin, pero el sueño no llego fácilmente a él. Paso mucho tiempo de la madrugada mirando el techo, acechado por la voz pensativa y la profunda melancolía grabadas en las líneas del perfecto rostro de Aoyagi.

* * *

"Y?" La dueña sonaba impaciente. Balanceándose tras él, con las manos retorciéndose en su faja. "Va a volver o no?"

"No lo sé" dijo Yuuri, presionando sus labios en una delgada servilleta de papel para remover el labial. Lo que quedaba de él, de todos modos. "Se marcha a Hadokate en tres días"

La voz de la dueña subió de tono. "Y no pensaste en persuadirle?"

Pudo ser tan fácil. _Te extrañare, estaré esperando._ Y por supuesto, el suave y dulce como la miel: _por favor, quédate conmigo._ Había realizado la misma, empalagosa, charada para incontables hombres, encontrando en cada uno de ellos un éxito tan abrumador que sumo otra interpretación a su repertorio: _te veré en mis sueños._

Pero Viktor era… diferente.

Los ojos de Yuuri parpadearon hacia el pañuelo que descansaba en el borde de su tocador. Ningún hombre antes había preguntado por lubricante, o le había pedido que expresara libremente su placer, o limpiado después de haber consumado. Ningún hombre lo había tomado con tanta ternura tampoco, como si él fuera un invaluable tesoro… alguien que valía más de lo que merecía.

"No se sentía bien engañarle" murmuro.

"Bien? _Bien?!_ Mi querido, tu completa existencia se centra en el engaño!" La dueña levanto los brazos al aire. "Sabía que debíamos haber ido por el otro. Se veía más deseoso, ese se hubiera quedado feliz por ti"

"No me gustan los deseosos" dijo Yuuri serenamente.

"Eres un tonto" resoplo con fuerza. "Te diré que Lord Matsudaira sigue muy entusiasmado contigo, a pesar de tu descaro en su última visita"

Yuuri arrugo en su mano la servilleta manchada con labial. "Lord Matsudaira es un arrogante, un posesivo inmaduro que no puede soportar la idea de no obtener lo que quiere"

"Lord Matsudaira es un _daimyo_ de importante riqueza y estatus!" la dueña jadeo, llevándose las manos a su boca.

"Y eso que importa? Soy un hombre, por tanto no puede ofrecerme matrimonio"

"Y qué hay de En? Acaso no has considerado la reputación que traería a esta casa de té si lo tuvieras como un _najimi(5)?"_

"No te preocupes" dijo Yuuri irónicamente "Estoy seguro que la honorable casa de té de En pronto tendrá otro pervertido viejo hediondo honrando tu puerta"

El rostro de la dueña se coloreo en varios tonos de purpura y rojo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir furiosa del cuarto privado.

Su mirada volvió a vagar hacia el pañuelo.

Edificios coloridos, gente cálida, y el atardecer de San Petersburgo.

En algún lugar, de alguna forma. Viktor se las arregló para trizar su perfecta mascara; removiendo sentimientos y recuerdos que había enterrado tan profundamente, que pensó estaban perdidos años atrás. Si el ruso no lo hubiera llamado por ese nombre…

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente

Normalmente, no le hubiera permitido a un cliente primerizo que le besara como despedida, pero el requerimiento de Viktor fue tan dulce y genuino, que su lengua ya estaba formando un _si_ antes que su mente pudiera detenerlo. Incluso el beso en si vibraba en algo más allá del deseo, algo bordeando lo prohibido. La última vez que dos tontas cortesanas se atrevieron a tener tales sentimientos, se atrevieron a soñar, una perdió un dedo por un cliente celoso; mientras que la otra tomo su vida, en un trágico doble suicidio, junto con su amante (6).

Además, quien podía asegurar que todo esto era real? Quizás los hombres rusos eran mejores jugadores de ajedrez que su contra parte japonesa; quizás sabían cómo utilizar las palabras para ganar los solitarios corazones de las prostitutas, haciéndoles creer que quizás, solo quizás, podían ser amados por otros.

A pesar de los deseos de la dueña por el retorno de Viktor, y por mucho que el estómago de Yuuri se contrajera de solo pensarlo, sería lo mejor si él nunca lo hiciera.

Yuuri paseo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Era por esto que hablar era muy peligroso.

* * *

Christophe estaba siendo particularmente molesto. Su mejor amigo se pegó a él como una lapa, insistiendo para que le diera detalles, y burlándose de él diciendo que todos los admiradores de Nikiforov debían estar llorando en sus sueños. Viktor no lo podía echar, no cuando era él quien se estaba hospedando en la lujosa residencia de su amigo en Edo, comiendo su comida y compartiendo su cama; con su lujoso colchón y sus sabanas de satín. (Como el hijo de un millonario magnate, Christophe tenía a su disposición una gran cantidad de ingresos disponibles, a pesar de su romántica decisión de vivir como "un escritor pobre") Así que Viktor opto por ignorar al suizo en su lugar, concentrándose en leer los reportes que recibió sobre el desarrollo del consulado Ruso en Hokkaido.

"Fue tan bueno como dicen que es?" Christophe se dejó caer en el borde del escritorio de estudio, tirando del dulce de menta que tenía en su boca con un sonoro _pop._ Viktor apretó la mandíbula, el sonido fue más irritante de lo esperado. "he estado entrevistando a gente y tomando notas en Yoshiwara, ya sabes, a propósito de mis escritos. Y la gente tenía muchas cosas que decir sobre él"

"Ahora no, Chris"

"Un oficial británico de marina dijo que sus quejidos eran suaves y velados, como los de una mujer"

"Chris"

"Y que era realmente bueno con su boca, pero solo si le gustas"

"Realmente no estoy de humor…"

"Un mercante francés también me dijo que cuando él los monta, lo hace hasta que ellos se vuelven locos con…"

Viktor se giró hacia él. "Aoyagi no es un objeto para tus obscenas fantasías" estallo.

Sorprendido, Christophe se detuvo, el dulce quedo suspendido cerca de los rojos labios. "Perdón pero él es una cortesana" dijo recuperándose rápidamente. "Me imagino que las fantasías obscenas son gran parte de su negocio"

"Lo se… Es solo… Yo pienso que él…" Viktor se restregó la cara con las manos. La falta de sueño y la frustración eran una combinación letal en contra de su habilidad para hilvanar frases correctamente. "No me gusta como es tratado en ese lugar, como un pájaro sin alas en una jaula, como una _cosa_ para que la gente lo use cuando desee. Lo tienen paseándose alrededor prácticamente desnudo bajo toda esa ropa. Pero no le dan aceites para aliviar el dolor, ni siquiera le permiten _expresarse_ durante el sexo. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un ser humano"

"Está desnudo bajo esas túnicas?" dijo Christophe boquiabierto.

Viktor le miró fijamente.

"Está bien, está bien! No es el punto" Christophe metió el dulce nuevamente en su boca, encogiéndose de hombros en una sensual manera. "Odio decírtelo, mi ingenuo amigo, pero esa es la vida de una prostituta. Al menos Aoyagi puedo escoger sus clientes" señalo. "La mayoría de las putas ni siqui…"

" _No_ le llames así!" siseo Viktor, la temperatura en su voz cayo debajo del punto de congelación.

Pudo notar por la expresión de Christophe que su amigo lo _supo_ , en ese mismo momento. Se conocían por demasiado tiempo como para no notar algo tan transparente

"Jesús, Viktor!" Christophe murmuro alrededor de su dulce de menta. "No te hagas esto"

"Hacer que?" dijo Viktor bruscamente, haciendo un show mezclando los documentos de su escritorio.

"Sabes de lo que hablo" suspiro Christophe. Otro exasperante ´pop` "Te conozco. Cuando te enamoras, es intensamente, del tipo doloroso, la angustia y cartas manchadas de lágrimas con ´Chris, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo`. Pero esto? Esto es un nuevo nivel de, como saltar de un acantilado esperando poder volar"

Viktor cerró los ojos, respirando sistemáticamente. Sabía que era una locura. Él y Aoyagi vivían, literalmente, en mundos diferentes. No sabía nada de Aoyagi, fuera de esos destellos de tristeza en sus ojos y el deseo de una vida más allá de las altísimas puertas rojas. Y aun así, quería saber más. Quería aprender como Aoyagi pasaba sus mañanas, si era un amante de los perros o de los gatos, como le gustaba su té. Quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Aoyagi mientras miraban el sol hundirse detrás del horizonte, juntos, en los muelles de San Petersburgo.

Que era el amor, realmente, si no estaba lleno con algún tipo de locura?

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, de forma amplia y luminosa.

"Quien puede decir que no me saldrán alas?"

Christophe exhaló con total resignación.

* * *

En la mañana de su partida, horas antes que su barco estuviera listo para navegar, Viktor volvió Yoshiwara para verlo por última vez, y quizás por un beso de despedida. Se quedó detrás de un árbol, observando el ir y venir de los trabajadores de la casa de té, considerando la mejor manera de obtener una audiencia con Aoyagi. Los clientes, aprendió del traductor, solo se les entretenía por las noches, sin excepción. Quizás podría colarse, y encontrar las habitaciones de la cortesana, y…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez, un japonés de mediana edad, envuelto en finas ropas; salió, seguido por el mismo Aoyagi, vestido con una simple túnica color violeta que estaba sobre una fina prenda interior de color azul pálido; y sus ojos, recatados mirando hacia abajo. Cuando el hombre tiró de Aoyagi para abrazarlo fuertemente, el pecho de Viktor se contrajo, apretando sus pulmones hasta que ya no pudo respirar. Por supuesto, Aoyagi tendría otros… clientes. Él era una cortesana de alto rango que quitaba el aliento.

Viktor debió irse. Debió volverse y marcharse. En su lugar, atraído por la escena, como los espectadores de una casa en llamas; observo como el hombre intercambiaba unas pocas e íntimas palabras con Aoyagi, una mano apoyada de forma posesiva en la cadera de Aoyagi. Vio como la respuesta de Aoyagi hizo que el hombre soltara un bramido de risas; mientras el hombre deslizaba su mugrienta mano para apretar el culo de Aoyagi.

Viktor apretó sus puños lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre. _Este_ era el tipo de cliente que hacía que Aoyagi le mirara con incertidumbre y asombro, cuando Viktor le pregunto si podía besarle. Del tipo que veían a las cortesanas como una propiedad, tomaban y tomaban de él hasta que no era capaz de reconocer un acto de amabilidad y respeto. Cuando el cliente finalmente se fue, Viktor le hubiera seguirlo, haciendo algo impulsivo y lo suficientemente violento como para provocar un ataque cardiaco en Yakov haciendo retroceder las relaciones Ruso-Japonesas por generaciones; si no fuera porque Aoyagi se quedó en la entrada, mirando al cielo con tanta tristeza que hizo que la furia de Viktor se evaporara como el humo.

Ahora mismo, la cortesana era mucho más importante.

"Aoyagi" Viktor le llamo mientras salía detrás del árbol.

El rostro de Aoyagi se giró violentamente, ojos que se abrían con genuino asombro. "Viktor…?"

Era la primera vez que Aoyagi decía su nombre. Acentuando el final de la primera silaba, girando la última ´r` alrededor de su lengua. Debió haberlo escuchado en su primer encuentro.

Viktor podía escucharle decir su nombre mil veces y más.

"Solo quería decir adiós" murmuro Viktor, acercándose a la cortesana lentamente.

Aoyagi miro hacia la puerta abierta, antes de cerrarla rápidamente. Sin dudas, sin una sola pausa. De las muchas reglas en Yoshiwara, Viktor se preguntó, con una chispa de deleite; cuantas de ellas estaba dispuesto a romper Aoyagi por él.

"Ya dijimos adiós" dijo Aoyagi con tono de reproche.

"Si, pero no sé cuándo vaya a volver, y… y quería verte antes de marchar" Viktor poso una mano en la mejilla de Aoyagi, suave y cariñosamente. "Te extrañare. Tanto, tanto"

Algo inesperado se cruzó en la expresión de la cortesana. Conmoción, dolor y consternación, una tormenta de emociones enrolladas en una sola expresión. Y luego, ya no estaba, reemplazada por una practicado y coqueto sonrojo; segundos antes de que Viktor sintiera unos suaves labios contra los suyos.

"Pregunta por mi nuevamente" murmuro Aoyagi, descansando una mano sobre la de Viktor antes de marcharse, de vuelta a la entrada, de vuelta a su opulenta existencia enjaulada.

 _No._ Este no era el adiós que Viktor había imaginado.

"Espera" Le agarro su delgada muñeca, haciendo que Aoyagi se detuviera. La cortesana no se giró. No daría la vuelta. Viktor trago. No sabía que decir, o si detener a Aoyagi era una buena idea, pero sabía que no podía irse ahora. No cuando vio un atisbo de la verdad detrás del velo. "Fue algo que dije? Tu solo, te veías tan triste y no… y no es la primera vez que te veo así de triste. Cuando hablamos de tu hogar en el sur, y cuando hable de los atardeceres en San Petersburgo…"

"No" susurro Aoyagi.

"No, qué?" el garre de Viktor se debilito. "No entiendo, dime que…"

Aoyagi se soltó de su agarre, girándose para enfrentarlo, y Viktor sintió su aliento atrapado de una manera diferente a cuando le conoció; cuando el humo se enroscaba alrededor de un rostro caliente y sensual, hechizando como el llamado de una sirena en el océano abierto. Este Aoyagi no encubría el filo en sus rasgos, o el brillo predatorio de su mirada. La máscara se había roto, revelando unos labios temblorosos, unos ojos grandes y brillantes, que hacían que el japonés se viera tan pequeño y quebrado, que Viktor quería estrecharlo en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

"Por favor" suplico Aoyagi, su voz saliendo con hipos y quebrantos "No… No hables así, no me _mires_ así, no…" tomo aliento de manera vacilante.

"No me des _esperanzas_ "

Y antes que Viktor pudiera reaccionar, se precipito por la entrada como un pájaro sobresaltado en vuelo, azotando la puerta tras él.

 _Oh,_ pensó Viktor, su corazón martilleando en sus oídos, la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada.

Dio el salto, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Zanka: 残花, Flores (por lo general de cerezo) que continúan floreciendo pasado la primavera.

Kaika: 開花, Florecimiento de las flores.

(1)Oiran: 花魁, donde 花 significa flor y 魁 significa número uno. Se refiere al alto rango de las cortesanas en Yoshiwara. Cada casa de té, donde trabajaran cortesanas, debía existir una Oiran. No todas las prostitutas eran cortesanas. Solo las más bellas y más talentosas eran seleccionadas para ser entrenadas como cortesana. Entre las edades de 7 a 15 años servían a las Oiran como sus asistentes o _Kamuro._ Se les enseñaba a leer y escribir, también se les enseñaba artes como el baile, canto, pintura, caligrafía, tocar instrumentos musicales (ej: _Shamisen_ , _koto_ ) y juegos de mesa como _Igo_. Las cortesanas ascendían en rangos para convertirse en una Oiran. A diferencia de las cortesanas de rangos bajos, las Oiran contaban con lujosos dormitorios y podían elegir sus clientes, aunque era común que las casas de té las empujaran a escoger los clientes poderosos, ricos y con reputación.

Nota I: Las _Geishas_ no eran Oiran, pero una Oiran podía volverse una Geisha. Una Oiran podía cantar, bailar, y entretener como una Geisha por su entrenamiento, pero también proveían de servicios sexuales; una Geisha, no.

Nota II: Es desconocido si existieron las cortesanas masculinas. Existieron los prostitutos llamados _kagema_ , que eran típicamente _wakashu_ , jóvenes aprendices de actores Kabuki (kabuki de día, prostitución de noche), se registró que también tenían jerarquías. También se registró que los prostitutos de alto rango ganaban más que las Oiran mujeres. Sin embargo, no se pudo encontrar información exacta de cómo era la jerarquía. Como tal, he creado mi propia visión esta, adoptando las jerarquías y rituales de las cortesanas mujeres.

(2)Nombres: Los nombres de las cortesanas no se daban por azar, especialmente para las Oiran. Los nombres de las Oiran provenían del _Genji Monogatari,_ o cuentos de Genji; otros libros o referencias históricas, imágenes poéticas, o nombres de hermosos lugares. Porque los nombres de las Oiran se pueden superponer entre sí, eran presentados como "nombre [Oiran] de [Casa de té]" para evitar confusiones. También los nombres cambiaban a medida que subían de rango, así que las cortesanas podían tener hasta 4 nombres. En esta historia, Yuuri tiene dos nombres: Mikawa 美川 (Rio hermoso) y con el que lo presento, Aoyagi 青柳 (Sauce en ciernes) dado por su imagen poética. Escogí estos nombres específicamente por ser delicados y un sentimiento femenino.

(3)Consulado Ruso en Hakodate, Hokkaido: De acuerdo con una de las estipulaciones del tratado de Shimoda, un cónsul ruso debía establecerse en Hakodate. Además, Shimoda, Hakodate y Nagasaki abrirían sus puertos a los buques rusos. Edo no estaba incluido en el tratado. La única forma de permitir la estadía de Viktor en Edo era si hubiera tenido algún tipo de parada de emergencia. Y su barco convenientemente tuvo una fuja jajajajaj fotuito no?

(4)Lubricantes: El aceite de oliva era utilizado como lubricante en el Oeste, desde la antigua Grecia en 350 AC. Los japoneses utilizaban una sustancia resbaladiza llamada _tororo-jiru_ (literalmente jugo pegajoso) que provenía del rallado del camote chino. #cuantomasabes.

(5)Najimi 馴染み: Literalmente "familiar/intimo" o amigo. En el caso de las Oiran es un patrocinador regular favorecido. El Najimi tenía que pagar un _najimikin_ (literalmente "fee familiar") similar a un fee de membrecía, en orden de mantener su estatus como un íntimo. Las casas de té preferían que las Oiran escogieran Najimi que pudieran traer grandes ganancias y reputación.

(6)Cortarse los dedos/Suicidios: La vida de las cortesanas solían ser trágicas. Si no morían de enfermedades venéreas o abortos fallidos, batallaban enormemente cuando se trataba del tema del amor. Particularmente para prostitutos, los celos eran comunes entre los clientes. Eran aniquilados por amantes celosos, o eran forzados a cortarse un dedo para probar su amor ante los clientes posesivos. Para las cortesanas, la única forma de salir de Yoshiwara era si les ofrecían matrimonio algún cliente rico. Escapar no era una opción, porque la policía local estaba del lado de las casas de té, y habrían ordenado una cacería humana para traer de vuelta a una cortesana fugitiva. Sintiendo que no tenían otra alternativa, algunas cortesanas optaban por un doble suicidio junto con sus amantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Ichibuzaki**

Luz de luna inclinada

A través de un bosque de bambú;

Un cucú llorando.

Matsuo Basho (1644- 1694)

Las negociaciones del diplomático ruso Iosif Antonovich Goshkevich con el gobierno de Hakodate estaban fallando. Miserablemente. Él, Yakov, y el resto del personal del cónsul vivían en un templo, lejos de la ciudad y su requisito para construir el consulado fueron, en gran parte, desatendidos.

Para cuando Viktor llego a Hakodate, no estaba seguro que es lo que iba a hacer en su nuevo empleo, dado a que no había un lugar donde servir a la comunidad rusa, y mucho menos una comunidad rusa a la que servir. La mayoría del tiempo se la paso asistiendo a reuniones que giraban en torno a Goshkevich y Yakov ladrando en lo profundo, de voces hoscas de japoneses que se elevaban sobre sus palabras, de la absoluta falta de respeto a los huéspedes extranjeros, de su maldito y sofocante incienso cada vez que un creyente venía a rezar al templo.

La situación no podía ser más perfecta

"Tú quieres que?!" Yakov se ahogó al inhalar su cigarro.

Estaban de pie en la habitación de Yakov, decorada con nada más que una cama, un escritorio y una silla de madera. Un contraste sorprendente con la decadencia que era Yoshiwara.

"Solo quiero asegurarme que el gobierno de Edo ha recibido los requerimientos de Goshkevich" dijo Viktor cuidadosamente sobre la violenta tos de su superior. A pesar de su tosco exterior, Yakov era un hombre amable, y más importante aún, un hombre justo. Trataba a sus subordinados de igual manera, con constante mal humor y una feroz avalancha de críticas. Su actitud iba de la mano con su uniforme bien planchado, sus insignias bien pulidas, y la ligera cojera en su forma de andar. Los otros se quejaban constantemente, pero para Viktor, el viejo veterano de guerra era como el padre que ya no podía recordar.

"No tiene sentido" gruño Yakov secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Si no han escuchado a un representante del ministerio de relaciones exteriores, porque habrían de escuchar a un presuntuoso don nadie como tú?"

"Bueno, sí, pero si tú y Goshkevich me dieran la autoridad, entonces podría darle a esos funcionarios de Edo un codazo en persona, que luego podría acelerar una respuesta del gobierno local de Hakodate. No tengo mucho que hacer aquí, por lo demás, y…"

"Oh Dios!" le corto Yakov abruptamente. Le dio a Viktor una mirada acusatoria. "Encontraste un amante"

"Mmm?" Viktor presiono un dedo en su labio inferior y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo. "No estoy seguro que quieres decir"

" _Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir._ Solo has estado con el cónsul que, un mes? Y ya deseas retornar a Edo para ejecutar una misión tonta, una que claramente usas como excusa. Todas las señales apuntan a un nuevo amante!" Yakov daba vueltas alrededor, golpeando su frente con una palma, mientras que Viktor contenía una carcajada. El viejo siempre tuvo gran talento para el dramatismo. "pensar que pedí personalmente tu transferencia a Japón. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, enviarte sin escolta a un país extranjero…"

"Por Dios, Yakov" Viktor se cruzó de brazos, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. "No soy un niño"

"No, pero actúas como uno!" estallo Yakov, agitando su cigarro alrededor, el humo flotando en patrones salvajes. "No creas que he olvidado la catástrofe de tu última relación! Todo ese anhelo y obsesión por un hombre. No es diferente de un niño que llora por la leche de su madre!" dijo masajeándose las sienes, cayo pesadamente sobre la silla, la madera resonó por el sorpresivo peso. "Está bien, cuenta. Ahora quién es?"

Pestañas parpadeantes. Ojos que brillaban con un calor líquido. Labios curvos.

 _Un joven, más hermoso que un prado florido en la bruma de un amanecer primaveral._

Viktor veía a Aoyagi en todo. Trataba de enfocarse en su trabajo, realmente trato, pero mientras más se decía que no pensara en la cortesana, más se deslizaba Aoyagi por las grietas de su mente como un susurro de humo. En las lisas y blancas paredes de su habitación, vio la sonrisa de bordes finos, pestañas oscuras proyectando sombras sobre mejillas blancas como la nieve; en sus documentos, la curva de un cuerpo esbelto bañado por la luz de la luna. Incluso durante las reuniones, vio ojos brillantes, húmedos y desesperados con lágrimas derramadas.

No me des esperanza.

´Esperanza` la palabra se destacaba en el limitado vocabulario ingles de Aoyagi. No había necesidad de su uso en Yoshiwara, una utopía de pecado y depravación, donde los hombres cumplían sus más oscuras fantasías. ´Deseo` quizás; ´Necesidad`, o ´Pasión`. Sin embargo Aoyagi había aprendido ´esperanza`. Acunándola en su pecho y manteniéndola con él, como si el conocimiento de esa palabra en otro idioma le trajera su esencia.

Viktor estaba determinado a ayudarle a encontrarla.

"Nadie, te lo aseguro" dijo finalmente, tragándose el torrente de adoración en la punta de su lengua. "Si te hace sentir mejor, no necesitare de hoteles o un traductor local. Chris me ha ofrecido ambos, su hogar y sus conexiones por el tiempo que me quede"

"Ese tonto amigo tuyo?" Las delgadas cejas de Yakov se dispararon hacia arriba. "Que hace un escritor en Edo?"

"Él se ha interesado mucho por, ah, aspectos de la cultura local" dijo Viktor cuidadosamente, tratando de evitar temas específicos de las observaciones de Christophe. Desde que Yakov se topó con el manuscrito de sucios Limericks* francés no publicados de Christophe, una parodia bastante lasciva del _Libro de Tonterías_ *, él había calificado al suizo para siempre como un "desviado sin alma" Lo último que necesitaba era que Yakov descubriera la nueva fascinación de Christophe por las especializadas actividades nocturnas de Japón.

"Cultura, hah!" Yakov volvió meter el cigarrillo en su boca, el desprecio flotando en bocanadas de gris. "Ese idiota no sabría de cultura aun si esta bailara desnuda frente a él, y con sus faldas alrededor de los tobillos"

"Prefiero pensar que lo haría, si esta lo hiciera" dijo Viktor sin poder detenerse.

Nuevamente, una mano de Yakov se movió hacia un lado de su cabeza, sus voluminosos dedos se clavaron en su sien.

Viktor carraspeo y enderezo su espalda. Sí, no era el momento para bromas. "Prometo regresar tan pronto pueda transmitir el mensaje a los oficiales de Edo"

Yakov resopló "Si tuviera 100 rublos por cada promesa que has roto…"

Viktor se quedó quieto mientras el veterano se tomaba su tiempo, contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido, deliberando silenciosamente. Podía ver el tic en la mejilla de Yakov, mientras la pesada mandíbula peleaba con la misma, masticando con fuerza el bulto firme de cigarro. Era una mirada que había visto muchas veces: cuando por primera vez revelo que le gustaba un chico ("Estas seguro que es hombre?" dijo Yakov bruscamente, mientras sus fosas nasales aleteaban. "Algunas niñas se parecen a los niños cuando son jóvenes…"); cuando pregunto qué había pasado con la mujer con ojos de halcón y labios delgados, que solía vivir con ellos; cuando había expresado su intención de unirse al frente de guerra (1) junto con Yakov.

Uno no tenía el rango de Coronel a través de decisiones y respuestas apresuradas.

Finalmente Yakov removió su cigarro, suspirando irritadamente, y Viktor supo que había ganado "Bien, ve. Yo convenceré a Goshkevich que escriba una carta para ti (2)"

Viktor saludo inteligentemente, su rostro dividiéndose en una sonrisa. "No lo lamentaras, Yakov"

"Ya lo hago" murmuro Yakov en voz baja.

* * *

Yuuri despertó asustado. Estaba soñando de nuevo, con ojos azules y cabello reluciente; con suaves toques y ternura susurrada. Le tomo un momento recordar que estaba entreteniendo a un cliente, y otro para darse cuenta que el hombre sobre él tenía los ojos saltones y salvajes.

"Te… Te dormiste mientras _estás conmigo_?!"

Yuuri apenas y pudo contener un suspiro de exasperación. La cabeza le palpitaba y su coyuntura dolía de cansancio; ya no le quedaba paciencia para berrinches infantiles de orgullo masculino. "Perdóneme" murmuro, su voz se elevó lo suficiente para tocar el tono de un adulador sonriente. "Es solo que se sintió tan bien dentro de mi"

"Ugh, olvídalo, ya no está duro!" el cliente estallo, saliéndose de un tirón y poniéndose su kimono con movimientos nerviosos y violentos.

Raídamente Yuuri se levantó, arreglando sus ropas y apretando la floja faja. "Espere, déjeme acompañarle a la…"

"No te molestes" un crujido de algodón y la puerta se cerró.

Esta vez, Yuuri suspiro. Se movió alrededor para buscar su pipa, se encontraba equilibrada perfectamente sobre la lata de metal que se encontraba junto a la ropa de cama, seguía humeando de su último uso. El tabaco era un salvavidas; una hoja milagrosa que calmaba sus nervios y lo llevaban muy muy lejos de su miserable existencia. Mientras se recostaba, llenando sus pulmones con la mágica sustancia, escucho ociosamente la profunda voz como gritaba fuera de sus habitaciones.

"… nunca había sido tan insultado…"

"Si esto es lo mejor que hay, odiaría ver lo peor…"

"… tienes suerte de que tuve que dejar mi espada en la entrada!"

Exhalo a medida que la voz se iba disipando en la distancia, viendo las tenues espirales de humo dirigirse al techo pintado.

Uno.

Dos.

Y…

"Aoyagi!" Chillo la dueña de la Casa de té, golpeando las puertas al abrir, su voz era una copia impresionante de un gato en celo. Después de tantos años, la anciana seguía siendo la roca firme y predecible que lo mantenía enraizado en el mundo flotante de ilusiones de Yoshiwara. Encerrado y encadenado, como los animales de circo enjaulados.

"Te advertí que estaba cansado" Yuuri respiro, su mirada enfocada en los suaves pincelazos sobre él.

"Esa no es una excusa" escupió la dueña. "Es el primer que has aceptado en un mes!"

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia ella y se entrecerraron. "Y mis clientes frecuentes, han presentado alguna queja?"

La anciana vaciló, su arrugada boca se abrió y cerró como la de los peces dorados. Yuuri espero, inhalando profundamente.

"No" dijo ahogadamente, como si estuviera forzando salir un hueso atorado en su garganta.

Yuuri apretó con los dientes su pipa y sonrió. "Entonces no hay problema, o si?"

La anciana parecía como que iba a responder, pero prefirió contenerse, apretando su mandíbula derrotada. "De todos modos, tenemos que hacer algo respecto de tu constante letargo" refunfuño apoyando sus manos en las caderas. "Te sientes mal? O son las clases de inglés?"

Oh, las clases de inglés. Yuuri no podía decir que era más agotador, aprender un nuevo lenguaje, o convencer a la Casa de té para que contratara un tutor. Jean-Jacques Leroy era un misionario francés, pero proclamaba, a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar, que él era realmente un ciudadano canadiense. Con un fuerte acento Japonés, hablo grandiosamente de sus planes de "educar a los locales" y de "enseñarles el modo (3)" como si la gente en Japón careciera de ello en su forma actual. Y con el mismo aliento, sacudiría una letra "j" creadas con su pulgar e índice, gritando que era la letra más esencial del alfabeto inglés, y que Yuuri haría bien en recordarla.

A pesar del bizarro comportamiento de JJ, como se hacía llamar intencionalmente, era un buen tutor; y Yuuri estaba muy feliz de sumergirse en el idioma. El inglés le consolaba y ocupaba su tiempo, contribuía con nuevas y coloridas expresiones para usar con los clientes.

El inglés también lo distrajo de la fría comprensión que, habiendo dejado caer la máscara y con sus ilusiones hechas añicos, ningún hombre volvería; sin importar cuan gentil o afectuoso hubiera parecido.

Un mes completo había pasado.

Un mes de sueños, que pintaron de colores su corazón, pero desaparecían en cuanto despertaba.

 _Me atreví a tener esperanzas_ , casi dijo.

"Probablemente sea la temperatura en aumento" dijo en cambio.

"Algunas ralladuras de hielo con sabor podrían ayudar" murmuro la dueña, bajando la mirada hacia las alfombras. "también me asegurare de que las empleadas coloquen más hielo a tu agua" Levanto la barbilla, lanzando una mirada a Yuuri "Asegúrate de descansar bien esta noche. Tienes un invitado importante mañana"

Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Yuuri lanzaba un anillo de humo, sus labios se curvaron formando una suave sonrisa. Su _Najimi_ favorito finalmente le visitaba. Gracias a los Dioses por estos pequeños favores.

* * *

Viktor cruzo las puertas de Yoshiwara a zancadas, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas burlescas o curiosas que la gente le lanzaba. El distrito se veía diferente en las tardes, con sus lámparas sin luz, y sus calles amplias y silenciosas, desprovisto del ajetreo y bullicio de las multitudes en la noche. Pero seguía siendo un barrio rojo, tan, tan rojo; y los hombres estaban siempre presentes, clamando por la apertura, las cortesanas mujeres eran exhibidas en habitaciones enrejadas. Su estómago hervía ante la idea de seleccionar un ser humano como si fuera una pieza de carne en un mercado. Se sentía aliviado de que la publicidad de cortesanas varones fuera mucho más discreta.

Se detuvo ante una cortina esmeralda, en ella estaba pintada una grulla, sus alas curvadas hacia abajo se unían en las puntas. El símbolo circular de la Casa de té de En. De Aoyagi. Christophe se la había pasado toda la mañana dándole mudas miradas de desaprobación, para luego despedirlo con un ´ _ten sexo, no hagas el amor_ `.

Si su amigo tan solo supiera lo lejos que estaba de eso.

Respiro profundamente, Viktor apartó las cortinas y abrió las puertas de la entrada. Pasado el casillero de los zapatos, la dueña de la Casa de té les estaba ladrando a dos mujeres, quienes recibían el regaño con sus cabezas gachas.

"Ah, perdóneme" dijo titubeante, cuestionándose si debió pedir por un traductor a Christophe.

Una mirada, y la actitud de la dueña tomo un giro completamente diferente. Sonrió, sus labios se extendían, mientras le agitaba el brazo al personal. Las chicas se inclinaron y se alejaron rápidamente, arrastrando sus pies de algodón por el estrecho corredor.

"Aoyagi, si?" la dueña pregunto en un inglés brusco y cortado.

"Si" Viktor asintió con alivio cuando la anciana se inclinó en respuesta. Parecía que un traductor no iba a ser necesario después de todo. "Esperaba poder verlo esta noche…"

"Oh no, no, esta noche no es buena" la dueña le corto abruptamente. "Aoyagi tiene un gran cliente esta noche. Ven mañana, okay?"

Viktor tragó saliva, tratando de sofocar la oleada de posesividad desesperada. Una y otra vez, olvidaba el oficio de Aoyagi. Una y otra vez, le golpeaba como un tren de carga chocando contra su corazón (si, estaba lejos de ser solo sexo) "Oh. Entonces sí, mañana"

La dueña asintió satisfecha. "Muchas gracias. Lo veremos mañana en la noche"

Viktor se dio vuelta para irse lanzando un suspiro. En serio, que estaba esperando? Que Aoyagi dejara tirado a todos sus clientes solo por él? Que Aoyagi corriera a la entrada, se lanzara a sus brazos y le confesara su amor por él? Había reglas y costumbres que debían ser seguidas, y una cortesana estaba atada a cada una de ellas. Abrió la puerta, estaba dando un paso a la salida cuando otra persona entró rozando su hombro.

Una mujer, registró la mente de Viktor, antes de capturar el sedoso cabello color ébano tejido en un elegante nudo, las brillantes túnicas de seda satinadas, el encantador lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

"Minako _Sama_ " suspiro la dueña, su voz rebosante de placer.

En algún lugar, entre el melódico intercambio entre japoneses, Viktor escucho de forma clara e inequívoca:

El nombre de Aoyagi.

* * *

"Está aquí. El extranjero de cabellos plateados del que me hablaste"

Yuuri se sobresaltó. La teterita se inclinó salpicando la bandeja con _sake_. Al frente de ellos, la Geisha continuaba su danza al ritmo de la nasal resonancia del Shamisen; moviendo las muñecas, girando los abanicos.

Junto a él, Minako soltó una risita. "Una reacción? Que raro!"

"Estaba… sorprendido" dijo Yuuri, sacando suavemente un pañuelo para secar el desastre. Estaban en la habitación más grande de la Casa de té, utilizada para el entretenimiento de los peses más gordos que la casa quería atrapar, usando a Yuuri como cebo. Le dio una mirada de soslayo, frunciendo las cejas al encontrarse con la juguetona sonrisa de Minako. "No se burle de mí, lady Minako"

Minako tiro hacia atrás de su manga y tomo su copa de sake de la bandeja. "Nunca bromeo" canturreo mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios.

Lady Minako, la única hija de la adinerada familia Okukawa. Por un capricho, había llegado a En, nerviosa y frenética de experimentar los llamados "placeres de la carne". Cuando se conocieron, su voz tembló al hablar, trato de esconderlo bajo una expresión de coraje y seguridad en sí misma. Estaba a punto de gastar su mensualidad sin el permiso de su padre, al menos eso dijo, por lo que quería lo mejor.

Mientras la noche avanzaba y el alcohol se acababa, la real Minako aparecía, sumergiendo sus costosas mangas en los platos, estirando su cuerpo sobre los tapetes como lo haría un anciano en sus dormitorios privados. ´Eres muy lindo para ser un hombre`, arrastraba las palabras, demasiado directa y sin filtro para una dama noble. ´¡No tendré mi primera ver con un _wakashu joro_! (4)`

La dueña estaba horrorizada.

Yuuri acepto a Minako rápidamente como cliente.

"No veo porque no estas allí arriba. Tu sabes los riesgos que corro, escabulléndome, solo para verte actuar" Minako levanto su copa vacía hacia Yuuri, quien diligentemente inclino la boca de la tetera. "Sé que bailas mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas Geishas"

"Tendrá que esperar hasta la noche" respondió Yuuri pestañeando "Esta tarde mi lugar es a su lado"

Un latido, antes que Minako se hiciera hacia atrás con una carcajada. "Los hombres realmente caen con esto? Con razón sigo soltera"

Sus risitas se sacudían contra los bordes de su copa, mientras Yuuri se acomodaba en el almohadón, apoyando sus temblorosas manos contra sus rodillas. Ahora estaba despierto, más despierto que nunca, como si lo hubiesen bañado con un balde de agua fría. El destino de una cortesana se hizo trágico y fugaz, lo suficiente para cautivar a los caprichosos artistas de _ukiyo-e,_ que capturaban el mundo flotante en pinturas tan delicadas como las ultimas flores de primavera. Él estaba preparado para aceptar su destino, lo acepto años atrás, a la edad de 15 años.

Cuáles eran las intenciones del destino, envenenar su mente con imposibles?

"Aoyagi" murmuro Minako, despertándolo de su ensueño. Posando su mano sobre la de él, gentilmente y asombrosamente seria. "Estas en tu cabeza otra vez"

Yuuri hizo una reverencia. "Perdóneme lady Minako"

Ella le dio un resoplido poco femenino. "Por qué te disculpas? No es como si me fuera a marchitar sin tu atención" Se terminó el resto de su sake y golpeo la copa decisivamente contra la bandeja. "Ya era hora que un hombre te tratara bien, de todos modos! Si es genuino, quizás podría hablar con él acerca de juntar nuestros ahorros"

Yuuri soltó una silenciosa sonrisa por su nariz. Estaba agradecido de que Minako propusiera comprarlo, pero con cada oferta, con cada bolsa con monedas de oro que ella robaba de la casa de su padre; nunca eran lo suficiente para pagar su, siempre creciente, deuda. Al proporcionarle sirvientes, alimentos de alta calidad, y lujosas ropas, En aumentaba alegremente sus gastos, manteniéndolo con una correa apretada.

Aun así, los honestos y fallidos intentos de Minako, eran tan constantes y predecibles como la codicia de la dueña de la Casa de té. A diferencia de cierto ruso, al que quería olvidar desesperadamente.

"Más _sake_ lady Minako?" pregunto simplemente.

El rostro de Minako se suavizo, pensativo, astuto y profundamente comprensivo.

"Sigue sirviéndolos" respondió.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que Viktor entraba en esta habitación, pero la vista aún le robaba el aliento.

Esta noche, Aoyagi vestía unas túnicas externas de color morado oscuro, la tela cubierta con un diseño de crisantemos bordados. Las capas internas eran de colores verdes y blancos, mientras que la faja era de un brillante y radiante naranja. Sentado entre velas, la cortesana se mostraba brillante, más luminosa que la luna que colgaba en el cielo nocturno.

Aoyagi apenas y levanto la cabeza, pestañeando. "Regresaste"

"Como no hacerlo" Viktor se sentó a un lado de Aoyagi, su mirada nunca abandono el rostro de la cortesana. Incluso con las constantes visiones de Aoyagi, su memoria había fallado en capturar la plenitud de los perfectos y curvos labios de Aoyagi, o el marrón oscuro de sus ojos, oscuros y cálidos como la miel. "No sabía que recibías clientes por la tarde" soltó después de un latido, de repente, al quedarse sin palabras. "Y clientes que no eran hombres"

Aoyagi sonrió, curvo sus ojos como un par de lunas crecientes pintadas con un delicado rosa. "Hay muchas mujeres ricas y solitarias en Edo"

En una sola frase, la cortesana había comunicado el mensaje: solo los ricos podía ser atendidos en las tardes, y sí, las mujeres también tenían necesidades a ser satisfechas. Viktor estaba asombrado de como Aoyagi manejaba sus palabras. Simple, pero afiladas como una espada de batalla. Y lo había hecho con un lenguaje que no era el propio.

"Tu ingles ha mejorado" notó Viktor.

Los adornos de Aoyagi se balancearon cuando su cabeza se inclinaba ante el cumplido. "Ahora tenemos un tutor. Esta loco, pero es un buen profesor"

"Así veo"

La luz de las velas parpadearon y las sombras cruzaron el rosto de la cortesana, acariciando sus mejillas, tocando gentil y ligeramente su mandíbula. Viktor apretó las manos, estas le picaban por querer tocar y seguir el mismo camino. Sentir sus dedos deslizándose por la sedosa piel. Pero no, no todavía. Tenía la vaga sensación de que ambos caminaban por el borde de un delgado hielo, esperando que el otro pasara la prueba.

Así que, inhalando, Viktor dio el primer paso.

"Acerca… acerca de lo que dijiste antes. Es realmente malo para ti tener esperanzas?"

Los, ahora, muy abiertos ojos de Aoyagi se encontraron con los suyos. "Yo…" las delgadas cejas se unieron, la mirada de la cortesana se posó sobre la bandeja con los tragos, las alfombras; cualquier parte menos sobre Viktor. Un fino ´crack` atravesó el hielo. "No estaba pensando" concluyo suavemente. Lastimosamente. Viktor sintió dolor en su pecho. "No fue… correcto. Yo, yo no debí…"

"No. No digas eso" Viktor tomo la mano de Aoyagi llevándola a sus labios, bebiéndose el brillo sorpresivo en las mejillas de Aoyagi, suave y cálido, como la brisa primaveral susurrando a través de los árboles. "Estaba feliz" suspiro "feliz de que te abrieras conmigo"

El rubor se intensifico entonces, tan dulce y seductor, que Viktor se rindió: se inclinó, acercándose. Sus dedos trazando un camino abrazador por la mejilla de Aoyagi. "Es verdad lo que dije… te extrañe en Hakodate" su boca revoloteaba solo a centímetros de la de Aoyagi; su pulgar se deslizo por labios de terciopelo. Se estaba derritiendo. _Ardiendo._ "No paso un día en que no pensara en ti"

Algo cambio. Y el hielo cedió.

Fue Aoyagi, siempre Aoyagi, quien estampo un beso sobre él, duro, caliente e insistente; sus dientes chocando contra los suyos. Viktor respondió al instante, presionando su palma contra el cuello de Aoyagi, aplastándolos más cerca. Respirando irregularmente contra la lengua de Aoyagi mientras se deslizaba para empujarla contra la suya.

Este beso no era nada como el de la primera noche. Este era rudo y primitivo, atrapado por una fuerte emoción que Viktor no podía nombrar. No había finesa, ni suavidad, ni siquiera una pausa para respirar. Solo sus bocas enredadas, juntas, una y otra vez; robándose el alma del otro con sus lenguas.

"Aoyagi" Viktor gimió contra los labios de la cortesana. Y algo sobre su nombre estímulo a Aoyagi; mordió y lamio contra la garganta de Viktor, sus manos flotando hacia abajo, y más abajo, hasta llegar al cinturón de Viktor. Viktor, de repente y desesperadamente, se dio cuenta de la tela frotando contra su erección, malditamente apretado en cada costura.

Y al parecer también Aoyagi. Quien en cuestión de segundos había abierto el cinturón de Viktor, deslizando su pantalón y ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Inclinándose hacia abajo, separo las rodillas de Viktor presionando sus labios y su lengua contra las bolas de Viktor; atormentándolo con un beso juguetón en la punta de su pene.

Sobrecogido, Viktor cerró sus ojos y exhalo temblorosamente; sus dedos curvándose dentro del pelo de Aoyagi, sintiendo los adornos deslizándose a medida que las sedosas hebras iban aflojándose. Él esperaba un gentil relajo, una lenta seducción. Que la cortesana lo tentara hasta hacerlo hervir y arder de necesidad.

No estaba preparado para que Aoyagi lo tomara, casi por completo, con su boca.

" _Cristo_!" sofoco Viktor abriendo lo ojos, y Dios, eso fue un error. El cabello de Aoyagi era un hermoso desastre: hebras negras habían caído de su perfecto peinado, enmarcando las curvas de su rostro, acentuando el rosa de sus mejillas. Pero no era solamente su cabello lo que hacía que su vientre se apretara, o el calor surgiendo como una ola caliente. Eran esos ojos, esos profundos ojos que lo miraban a través de esas largas pestañas, cubiertas con rímel y polvo de estrellas. Y todo mientras la cabeza de Aoyagi se balanceaba, tomándolo más y más profundo, y _ah sí_ , mucho más profundo.

Era demasiado y muy pronto. Trato de advertirle a Aoyagi, trato de decirle que se _detuviera_ , _ohh mierda_ , _para_ ; pero la cortesana levanto sus labios solo para deslizarlos nuevamente hacia abajo, hasta el final… Y Viktor se vino, en la garganta de Aoyagi, estremeciéndose salvajemente.

Viktor no pudo hablar por un momento. Quería disculparse, decirle a Aoyagi que no tenía la intención de venirse en su boca, o que Aoyagi se lo tragara. Pero no había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso desde que era un adolecente. Así que solo pudo esperar a que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor. Mientras Aoyagi se sentaba sobre sus talones, su pequeña lengua se deslizo sobre sus hinchados y rojos labios.

 _Wow_ , pensó Viktor

"Eso estuvo bien?" murmuro Aoyagi.

"Más que bien" sentencio Viktor, decidiendo que una disculpa sería más bien un insulto a la cortesana. Levanto un brazo, y Aoyagi entendió inclinándose sobre su hombro, para ajustarse cómodamente en la curva del brazo. "Nos saltamos la tradición del _sake_?"

"Eso es solo para la primera noche" Aoyagi mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Viktor, los dientes rozando la piel de una manera que hizo que el pene de Viktor se contrajera nuevamente.

"Mmm es bueno saberlo" tomando la barbilla de Aoyagi, Viktor le beso, una suave presión con la boca ligeramente abierta. Había concertado la cita con la intención de hablar con Aoyagi, aprender más acerca de él, pero era tan difícil pensar en presencia de la cortesana. Tan, tan difícil, sobre todo cuando Aoyagi le miraba con tal _hambre_ , ojos cubiertos y oscurecidos por la excitación.

Era injusto, realmente, cuanto poder tenía la cortesana sobre él.

"Yo solo tenía intención de darte esto" Viktor saco una botella de vidrio del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Pero podemos usarlo esta noche"

Aoyagi inclino su cabeza de forma inquisitiva. "Que es eso"

"Aceite de oliva. Para que hagamos lo que tú quieras"

El rostro de Aoyagi se encendió, radiante y suave como una linterna al atardecer. "Aceite de oliva?" suspiro la cortesana, Viktor sintió que su corazón se contraía y bajaba por las costillas, una a una. "Lo que yo… _quiera_?"

Era claramente doloroso que nunca nadie se lo pidió antes. Ni un solo maldito cliente.

 _No me des esperanzas._

Acerco más a Aoyagi, Viktor beso es su coronilla "Lo que quieras" dijo ferozmente. El sol, la luna, las estrellas; todo lo que quieras.

Aoyagi le miro con ojos brillantes, como si Viktor en realidad hubiera bajado el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Como si Viktor le hubiera dado el mundo. Se inclinó para acercarse, cálido aliento acariciando el oído de Viktor.

"Quiero que me folles. Duro"

La respiración de Viktor se aceleró, le tomo varios segundos a su cerebro conectarse con sus sentidos. Dios!, este hombre tenía más giros que un laberinto. "Estas seguro?" carraspeo.

"Si" Aoyagi beso a Viktor húmedamente, murmurando. "Fóllame hasta que olvide mi propio nombre"

Viktor grazno; podía sentir su pene prácticamente saltar ante el pensamiento.

Transporto a Aoyagi a la cama, apretando a la cortesana contra las sabanas e hincando sus dientes en la fina garganta, saboreando el jadeo silencioso y el acelerado pulso contra su lengua. Podía saborear el sudor de Aoyagi, ahogarse en su dulzor, el ahumado perfume cerró su garganta y quemo sus pulmones. Si lo Aoyagi quería era que le follaran duro, él estaba feliz de dárselo.

"Ayúdame con la faja" murmuro mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, Aoyagi rio. Tomando las manos de Viktor guiándolas bajo la gruesa tela.

"Tienes que ir por debajo" instruyo Aoyagi.

Viktor tiro de inmediato del nudo. Lo sintió deshacerse junto con su mente, cuando la cortesana escogió, ese mismo momento, para oprimir _fuertemente_ en su entrepierna.

" _Oh Dios_ " jadeo. Aoyagi era perverso. _Perverso_.

A modo de revancha Viktor agarro a Aoyagi de las caderas girándolo. Arrancando las sueltas túnicas, para luego inclinarse, dejando afiebrados besos bajo la suave espalda, adorando cada curva, cada vertebra. Ahondando con su lengua en la espina de Aoyagi atormentándolo, hasta que la cortesana comenzó a curvarse, refregándose contra las sabanas, rogándole en suaves gemidos.

Tan flexible y divino… Un Dios colocado en la tierra para incitar la locura de todos los mortales.

Bien. Era hora que este mortal demostrara su adoración.

Unto sus manos en aceite, Viktor rozo sus labios contra los desnudos muslos. "Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas" Aoyagi obedeció temblando. Viktor se levantó para apretar el redondo trasero; rozando con sus dedos en la entrada de Aoyagi.

"Por favor" susurro Aoyagi, Y Viktor accedió, empujando sus dedos y siseando mientras estos se deslizaban con facilidad. La entrada de Aoyagi ya estaba suelta por su preparación previa.

Esta vez, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Viktor encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Presionó una segunda vez, con tres dedos, viendo con satisfacción como la espalda de Aoyagi se curvaba en un hermoso arco.

Mientras se deslizaba hacia afuera, escucho con reverencia los suaves lloriqueos y jadeos de Aoyagi. Silencioso, muy silencioso. Él quería oír más. Quería escucharlo todo. Las costumbres a la mierda, él quería oír a la cortesana cantar una vez más, como un coro de ángeles.

Abriendo el trasero de Aoyagi, Viktor coloco su pene en la entrada, ligeramente, atormentándolo. "Dime, nuevamente, como lo quieres" murmuro.

"Duro" lloro Aoyagi, curvándose, pero Viktor presiono una mano firme en su espalda baja, deteniéndolo.

"Que tan duro"

"Nnnh, por favor, te quiero dentro" suplico Aoyagi, balanceándose hacia atrás.

Viktor mordió un gemido y cogió las caderas de Aoyagi, rozando agonizantemente con su pene la entrada de la cortesana. "Cuan duro?" volvió a preguntar con su voz bajando varios tonos. Él temblaba ahora, el sudor adornando su frente; tomo toda su alma no volcarse hacia el tentador calor.

Aoyagi comenzó a divagar, medio en japonés, medio en inglés; delirante de necesidad. Viktor podía distinguir algunas palabras: _nombre_ , _no pueda caminar_ y _tan, tan duro que yo_ …

"No puedas evitar gritar?" Viktor termino por él, gruñendo en lo profundo de su garganta.

"Si" suspiro Aoyagi sin aliento.

Solo entonces Viktor lo penetro, en recompensa por la respuesta correcta, completa y profundamente. Y Aoyagi, oh, Aoyagi _se dejó ir_. Su grito reboto entre las doradas pantallas y las pintadas paredes; retumbo a través de Viktor en un zumbido de deseo que lo llevo a bombear sus caderas. Entrando nuevamente para sacar más de esa hermosa voz.

Esto resultaba familiar para Viktor, memorias de respiraciones ásperas y desesperados ´rapiditos` en estrechos espacios. Pero era diferente con Aoyagi, no era un experimento, un afán por probar algo nuevo. No era un movimiento frenético para satisfacer un tonto impulso adolecente, avivado aún más por la idea de ser descubiertos (5). Tampoco era el abraso de un compañero de armas, en la búsqueda frenética del calor de otro ser humano. Se sentía… diferente. Se sentía bien, mierda sí que se _sentía bien_. Pero era aún mejor sentir a Aoyagi temblar bajo él, escucharle gritar, rogar, gemir. Saber que él estaba complaciendo a Aoyagi.

"Muy bien" Viktor murmuraba mientras se azotaba contra Aoyagi, piel chocando, uñas enterrándose en los suaves muslos. "Tan caliente y apretado, tan perfecto…"

Aoyagi gemía " _Ahhh, hahhh… Yo, nnhh, Yo…_ " embestía hacia atrás, su voz saliendo en un sollozo. " _Estoy cerca_ , me voy a…"

 _Oh_ , Viktor ni siquiera había tocado su pene.

"No aún" Aoyagi dejo salir un llanto de frustración cuando Viktor se salió. "No aún" repitió Viktor suavemente, más para sí mismo esta vez, soltando el aire de sus pulmones en una fuerte exhalación. Giro a Aoyagi y deslizo sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de la cortesana. Se vio atrapado en el oscuro y revuelto cabello, los adornos sobresalían en ángulos extraños, las pupilas llenas con una necesidad salvaje; el rubor recorría cada centímetro de piel expuesta, hasta el grueso y rojo pene, que se balanceaba entre los cremosos muslos goteando con deseo. Deseo por él.

Viktor estaba total y completamente cautivado.

"Por… por qué?" jadeo Aoyagi, pestañas cayendo, revoloteando. "Por qué?"

"Porque quiero ver tu rostro mientras te vienes" suspiro Viktor. Saboreo la maravilla encendida en los ojos cafés, la sorpresa honesta. Segundos antes de embestirlo nuevamente, de forma rápida, dura y repentina.

Antes de venirse, Aoyagi se arqueo contra él gritando _Vi-Viktor!_

 _Su nombre._

Con eso, y el apretado y brutal agarre alrededor de su pene, Viktor se perdió al instante, elevándose y elevándose hasta caer nuevamente a la tierra, colapsando sobre Aoyagi jadeando en la piel caliente.

Cuando finalmente reunió las energías para salirse de Aoyagi, este apenas y se movió bajo él; sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus oscuros cabellos mojados, húmedos y pegados sobre su frente y mejillas. Se veía tan increíblemente satisfecho.

"Tu cabello" Viktor dijo suavemente, pasando los dedos por las enredadas hebras. "Es un desastre"

"Después" murmuro Aoyagi en un suspiro.

Después de limpiarlos a ambos con otro de los pañuelos de Aoyagi, Viktor se recostó, lanzando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la cortesana, robando un beso de los labios entre abiertos. "Era esto lo que querías?"

Aoyagi inclino su cabeza y Viktor lo vio, su corazón saltándose un latido, la sombra de una tierna emoción que permaneció adormilada detrás del velo. "Mmm hmm…"

Cuidadosamente, Viktor tiro de los cobertores para taparlos a ambos, mientras Aoyagi dormitaba. En su estado más indefenso, la cortesana no lucia sus filosos rasgos, los candentes ojos, los curvos y lascivos labios habían desaparecido, dejando a su paso nada más que una suave inocencia. Viktor no tenía dudas, este era el real Aoyagi. Y él estaba ahí, justo ahí, tan cerca que Viktor podía extender la mano y tocarlo.

"Que puedo hacer para verte cuando estés despierto?" murmuro Viktor.

Observo a Aoyagi, escuchando los silenciosos murmullos en su respirar, hasta que las velas dejaron de arder, cayendo en un cálido sueño de cabellos negros que se derramaban sobre las blancas sabanas, el olor a ceniza y humo, y el indicio de un desnudo e incontrolable cariño.

* * *

Girándose sobre su costado. Yuuri presiono la palma de su mano en su cara.

La noche anterior fue un desastre. Un absoluto _desastre_.

Viktor seguía diciendo esas dulces palabras, tan tiernas, cariñosas y hermosas, como si las dijera en serio, como si realmente lo sintiera. Y Yuuri entro en pánico. Se arrojó a Viktor en un frenético esfuerzo por silenciar al ruso; por silenciar su propio y traicionero corazón. No había elegancia o refinamiento en sus acciones, que eran las únicas virtudes salvadoras que distinguían a las cortesanas de las anónimas prostitutas de la calle.

Salvo que se sintió tan bien, realmente bien. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su _vida_. Usualmente el follar duro significaba una noche de sexo doloroso y sin sentido, como conejos. Pero Viktor, _Dios_ , Viktor era bueno y consistente, clavándose en su próstata una y otra vez, sacándolo de su mente, de su cuerpo. Y por un momento, un breve momento, ya no era Aoyagi o Mikawa, o una cortesana sin alma en Yoshiwara. Volvía a ser solamente Yuuri. Normal, ordinario Katsuki Yuuri, el niño que solía llorar cuando sus padres lo dejaban solo en casa, o cuando su hermana le tiraba de las orejas por romper su taza favorita.

Cuando se despidieron a la mañana siguiente, Viktor presiono la botella de aceite contra su palma mientras susurraba un _porque mereces algo mucho mejor_ contra su frente, Yuuri miro hacia los ojos azules, profundos y vastos como el océano, en los cuales se dejó caer libremente.

Con ningún lugar donde aterrizar, salvo con el frio e implacable concreto de la realidad.

 _No paso un día en el que no pensara en ti._

"Nnggh" Yuuri presiono más fuerte su palma. Tenía que borrar de su mente los rasgos sinceros, y los susurros que contenían aquellas dulces mentiras. El amor era una farsa en Yoshiwara, un entretenimiento, un juego. Creer en él era invocar a la misma muerte. Desearlo era incluso peor.

La puerta se abrió de abrió de golpe. "Oh. Aoyagi tengo una noticia maravillosa… Que estás haciendo?"

Yuuri gruño dentro de sus manos y se curvo aún más volviéndose un ovillo. No estaba de humor para atender a la dueña en ese momento. "Tengo una jaqueca" murmuro.

"Probablemente a causa de todo ese horrible ruido que hiciste anoche" la dueña arrugo la nariz con desdén. "Aunque!" el repentino chillido era suficiente para darle a Yuuri una real jaqueca. "Parece que eso funciono con tu bello extranjero"

Yuuri dejó caer las manos, sus latidos golpeaban en sus oídos. "Que quieres decir?"

"Él quiere verte otra vez. Esta noche"

 _Por qué?_

Porque el sexo era bueno? Porque él era _fácil_?

Yuuri miro hacia la botella de color que descansaba en su tocador.

… O quizás Viktor… decía la verdad?

"Que…?" Yuuri se detuvo para regularizar su respiración, su voz la contuvo a duras penas. "Que le dijiste?"

"Que estas estas ocupado y que tiene que preguntar mañana, claro" la dueña simulo limpiarse, quitándose una pelusa imaginaria con orgullo "No podemos parecer muy ansiosos después de todo. En situaciones como esta, es importante hacerse el difícil. A los hombres les gusta lo que no pueden tener! Especialmente con su aspecto, seguramente está acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere…"

La dueña seguía hablando tonterías, una tras otra, pero Yuuri ya no la escuchaba, no podía oír sus palabras. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, se mordió furiosamente el pulgar. Tenía que terminar con esto, tenía que saber de qué iba el ruso antes que todo este desastre devorara su sanidad mental para siempre. Si, si: Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, no? Tenía que jugar el juego. Era la única forma de sobrevivir.

 _Como era el dicho? Conócete a ti mismo, conoce a tu enemigo y en cien batallas nunca serás derrotado (6)?_

Yuuri se sentó abruptamente, interrumpiendo a la dueña en la mitad de una oración.

"Cuando vuelva, pídele que sea mi _najimi_ "

La anciana le miro. Luego dijo con el ceño fruncido. "No escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que dije, no es así?"

"No" dijo Yuuri, tirándose nuevamente a la cama sin escuchar el resto del sermón. Era perfecto. Manteniendo a Viktor cerca como su _najimi_ tendría más de una oportunidad para averiguar las reales intenciones del ruso. Engaños, ilusiones, manipulación, era todo lo que conocía; y él era muy bueno en eso.

Inhalo, con su nariz enterrada profundamente en las sabanas: Terroso y limpio como un bosque de pinos después de una tormenta. Tan embriagador y tan inequívocamente Viktor, que Yuuri sintió una fuerte oleada de anhelo golpeándole, sobrecogiéndolo.

Fue una pérdida de control momentánea, pero fue suficiente.

Al instante, violentamente, las imágenes le inundaron, arremolinándose en su mente en pedazos dispersos.

" _Oye Mikawa! Quizás si sonrieras un poco más, alguien podría amar esa fea cara tuya!"_

Sangre en las alfombras, las paredes, las puertas corredizas. Tanta sangre. Todo estaba oscuro, rojo carmesí, más rojo que labial en su boca.

Yuuri apretó las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

No. _No_. Entiérralas! tenía que enterrar las memorias en lo profundo de su mente y _encerrarlas_. Él no podía desear, anhelar o tener esperanzas. Solo Yuuri haría algo así, y él no podía ser Yuuri, porque Yuuri lloraría, se tambalearía y derrumbaría en el suelo, como hiciera hace años atrás.

Pero Mikawa y Aoyagi eran fuertes juntos. Eran sobrevivientes.

"Aoyagi?" podía percibir el fruncido ceño en la voz de la dueña. "Si tanto te duele la cabeza, puedo llamar al doctor"

"Estoy bien" Yuuri cerro profundamente los ojos y se enterró aún más en las sabanas, tomando un último y ahogado aliento. "Solo ordenare a Yoshiro que ventile las ropas de cama tan pronto esté disponible. Yo…" Sintió como la máscara volvía a su lugar, sombría e insensible como los cielos grises del invierno.

"…Necesito deshacerme del olor"

* * *

"Si me lo preguntas a mí, Aoyagi lo tenía todo bien calculado"

Gruñendo, Viktor enterró su cara en el cojín de terciopelo, odiando la sensación áspera y rasposa de los bordados contra sus mejillas. "Nunca te pregunte"

La silla de Christophe sonó con un irritante _crak_ a medida que el hombre se inclinaba, alejándose del escritorio. "Oye, he hablado con gente. Cortesanas, clientes, empleados de la Casa de té. Te sorprenderías lo mucho que quieren hablar con alguien que esté dispuesto a escuchar"

"Y tu eres un experto, no?" dijo Viktor arrastrado las palabras mientras reía.

"Créelo. A este punto, tú y yo ya deberíamos tener nuestra propia Casa de té, o no amigo mío?"

"Tengo una esposa y tres hijas, señor" dijo el traductor con desesperación al lado de Christophe.

Viktor debió saber que era en vano. _Sabía_ que lo era. Pero cuando Aoyagi desapareció a través de las puertas de _En_ , sosteniendo con ambas manos la pequeña botella como si fuera una preciada joya, sintió una sobrecogedora necesidad de ver nuevamente a la cortesana. Entonces, con el corazón resonando, decidió entrar nuevamente a la Casa de té y preguntar si podía sacar a Aoyagi a cenar esa noche.

"Oh. Sr. Nikiforov" se rio la dueña mientras le golpeaba el hombro. "Usted dice broma divertida!"

"Realmente, me gustaría…"

"Aoyagi no libre esta noche. Venga mañana, okay?"

Y después cometió el error, doblemente tonto, de quejarse con Christophe al respecto.

"Te tiene enganchado, Viktor" le reprendió su amigo. "Todo lo que una cortesana hace y dice, está diseñado para dejarte deseando más, haciéndote creer que te aman tanto que uno sigue volviendo"

Viktor se giró sobre su espalda, abrazando el cojín contra su pecho y pateando un segundo con su pie. Hacerle creer que lo amaba? Por el contrario, era él quien parecía mostrar su amor como un pavo real lujurioso, mientras que Aoyagi trataba de negar con vehemencia el amor. Lo escondía desesperadamente detrás de cuatro paredes, que habían sido construidas y fortificadas con años y años de servir a la escoria más podrida y cruel.

"Aoyagi es diferente" señalo.

"See, Aoyagi es aún peor" dijo Christophe encogiéndose de hombros. El traductor asentía enfáticamente. "Cualquiera en su rango tuvo que haber hecho una buena cantidad de cosas despreciables para llegar a esa posición"

"Tome nota" comento Viktor alegremente, aplastando el feroz impulso de defender a la cortesana. Christophe podía llega a ser muy inflexible con ciertos temas. "Vuelve a compilar tus notas"

"Es una causa perdida" dijo Christophe al traductor. "Una trágica novela Victoriana en potencia"

Viktor le lanzo el cojín, golpeando directamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

* * *

"Oye, Viktor"

"Si, Chris"

"En algún minuto deberías aparentar querer contactarte con los oficiales de Edo"

"… mañana"

"Y Yakov piensa que yo soy el desviado"

* * *

Nenas! Capítulo 2 arriba! Por lo que veo, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tengo en la oficina, la traduccion me toma alrededor de semana y media a dos semanas. Así espero mantener ese ritmo para los que se viene. Arigatou por su paciencia.

* * *

 **Notas traductora:**

1* Limericks: es una forma poética conocida en el mundo anglosajón, de corte humorístico y a menudo obseno.

2* _Libro de Tonterías,_ o Book of nonsense: es un Limerick famoso escrito por Edward Lear.

Notas:

 _Ichibuzaki_ \- 一分咲き, 10 por ciento de las flores han florecido.

Notas generales: Una cortesana pasaba sus mañanas durmiendo, leyendo, o practicando alguna habilidad. Tambien usaban esa hora para el baño. Tanto Oiran como cortesanas tenian que posarse dos veces al día para que los clientes escogieran para la noche. Una vez por la tarde y otra entrada la noche. Pero si era solicitado por un najimi, la Oiran lo entetendria desde la tarde hasta la mañana siguiente. Los hombres que ejercían la prostitución no eran mostrados, los hombres que requerían de sus servicios debían ir a la casa de té y escoger del "menú". La rutina de Yuuri es parecida a la de los prostitutos.

[1] Frente de Guerra – Se refiere a la Guerra de Crimea (1853 – 1856)

[2] Conslado Ruso – Según los registros japoneses, el gobierno de Hakodate tardó unos tres meses en responder finalmente a la solicitud de Goshkevich. Para el fic, este período de tiempo se alargará un poco más. También me tomé algunas libertades con el personal del cónsul

[4] _Wakashu joro_ – Se refiere a las animadoras / prostitutas que se disfrazaron de wakashu, o jóvenes animadores / artistas masculinos.

[5] Ser atrapados – Los actos homosexuales eran ilegales en Rusia en el siglo XIX, aunque las masas generalmente lo aceptaban

[6] _Conócete a ti mismo, conoce a tu enemigo y en cien batallas nunca serás derrotado_ – 敵を知り、己を知れば、百戦危うからず, la traducción al japonés de una cita del Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu

mi tumblr dreaming-fireflies


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tsubomi

Cuando nada de viento

Perturba a la Paulonia;

Hojas caen.

Nozawa Boncho (1640- 1714)

* * *

Yuuri nació en una familia dueña de una posada en un pueblo de pescadores de Hasetsu.

No era una vida lujosa como la del enorme castillo blanco que se elevaba por encima del pequeño y somnoliento pueblo, pero Yuuri era feliz. Yutopia Katsuki estaba junto al mar, y nunca existió escases de comida o amor: los pescadores traían sus mejores capturas a cambio del uso de las aguas termales de la posada, una cálida y humeante comida; y compartir una noche de conversación y risas.

Para Yuuri, todos los días era otro día de seguir a su madre con un balde de agua para la limpieza diaria, o de jugar a la lucha libre con su hermana, Mari, y perder miserablemente; o construir castillos de arena cerca de las gentiles olas y observar el anaranjado sol hundirse detrás del castillo; saludar a los ancianos habituales y dejar que le pincharan las mejillas.

Era idílico, era perfecto.

Algunas veces, solo algunas veces, podía observar a su padre mirando real, pero realmente preocupado, los papeles sobre su escritorio, como si el montón de hojas arrugadas se negaran a dar respuesta a todas las preguntas de la vida. Yuuri encontraba ese comportamiento extraño, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntar a su padre que estaba haciendo, él simplemente se reía y le desordenaba el cabello.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte" Mari le dijo. Su cabello era largo ahora, y lo llevaba alto, en una cola de caballo, con una bandana que le apartaba de su cara las hebras sueltas. Los clientes masculinos, describían su apariencia como "poco femenino, lamentablemente" para una adolecente. Yuuri jamás entendió como podía ser lamentable, cuando le quedaba tan bien. "Son aburridas cosas de adultos"

"Ya soy bastante adulto" resoplo Yuuri.

"See, claro" sonriendo, Mari pinchando con el dedo el suave estómago. "Vuelve a decírmelo cuando hayas perdido esa grasa de bebe"

"No es grasa de bebe" Yuuri hizo un puchero, mientras abrazaba su estómago.

"Mary!" ambos se giraron al sonido de la voz de su madre al final del pasillo. "Está listo el salmón?"

"Ya va!" respondió Mari, tomando una charola del mostrador, mientras señalaba a otra con la cabeza. "Vamos ´bastante adulto`, agarra la otra charola y vamos a servir a los viejos hediondos afuera"

"A mamá no le gusta que los llames así" protesto Yuuri, estirándose lo más que podía para alcanzar los bordes de la charola con sus manos regordetas. Se apresuró detrás de su hermana, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el marinado del salmón.

El comedor era ruidoso, apestaba a pescado salado y estaba lleno de hombres bronceados y arrugados que se reían y empujaban sobre alguna broma obscena. Yuuri prefería las noches que los pescadores traían a sus esposas, a pesar de los constantes pellizcos de mejilla, era mucho menos ruidoso con la presencia de las mujeres, y no le ordenarían irse del comedor por todas esas ´conversaciones de adultos` que no le permitían oír.

Por qué siempre las ´conversaciones de adultos` solo ocurrían alrededor de los hombres?

"Hey! Es Mari" los pescadores vitoreaban mientras Mari se arrastraba repartiendo los platos. "Como esta Mari-chan?"

"No me llames así, y _mantén tus manos tranquilas!_ " estallo mientras se levantaba de sus rodillas.

"Peleadora" rio uno de los hombres, retirando la mano cuando le llego el golpe.

"En serio Toshiya, deberías haberla vendido cuando tuviste la oportunidad" dijo otro. "No estarías tan endeudado ahora si lo hubieras hecho"

En medio de la borracha algarabía, el padre de Yuuri hizo una pausa para fruncirle el ceño al que hablo segundo. "No" dijo hipando, meciéndose ligeramente. "Nadie vende a nadie de mi familia"

Los pescadores intercambiaron miradas cacareando. "No sobrevivirás así Toshiya"

"Si" dijo un hombre un poco más joven de tristes y caídos ojos. "Tuve que vender a mi hija tan pronto estuvo en edad, eso casi mato a mi esposa"

"Lo mismo aquí" agrego un hombre, con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza como una bandana.

El primer pescador que hablo azoto su copa de _sake_ contra la mesa. "Ellos pagan mucho más por niños, sabían?" dijo en un tono áspero, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

"No estoy _tan_ desesperado" el hombre de la toalla sorbeteo por la nariz.

Yuuri había pasado desapercibido todo ese tiempo, caminando diligentemente con Mari hasta que se agacho para tomar la segunda charola de sus manos. Las conversaciones de los adultos eran un misterio: parecía que hablaban un montón de tonterías, seguían hablando de las deudas y de vender gente como si fueran juguetes. No tenía ningún sentido.

"No puedes vender a la gente" intervino Yuuri, temblando cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. No, no debía tener miedo; los adultos no sentían miedo. Tomo aliento y enderezo su espalda, levantando su mentón. "L-la gente, umm… no son cosas"

"Yuuri" su madre jadeo, corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que le permitió el kimono, las correas del delantal volando. "No deberías estar aquí" cálidas manos lo agarrón de los hombros empujándolo fuera del comedor antes que pudiera decir otra palabra. La risa resonó tras ellos.

"Pero mamá" Yuuri lloriqueo, mientras el calor subía por sus mejillas. Los hombres se estaban riendo de él, claramente. "Soy lo suficientemente grande! Prometo que no diré más tonterías, nunca más…!"

"Oh, mi Yuuri" una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del comedor, su madre se agacho a su nivel. Su rostro redondo, usualmente enrojecido con optimismo desenfrenado, estaba tan pálido y serio que todas sus protestas murieron en su boca. "Claramente no eres no eres lo suficientemente grande. No, hasta que cumplas la de Mari"

Yuuri se tragó su indignación y asintió lentamente. Odiaba esa mirada en el rostro de su madre, y si concordar con ella quitaba esa mirada, el estaría dispuesto a que lo mantuvieran en la oscuridad hasta cumplir los quince años.

Por siete, completos, años.

Si hubiera sabido de los eventos que ocurrirían solo a la semana siguiente, hubiera preferido esperar en la oscuridad que ser forzado a salir a la luz.

* * *

"Yuuri! Yuuri, donde estás?"

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Yuuri levanto la mirada desde el poso que había cavado en la arena. Su madre nunca había sonado tan frenética. "Mamá?" dijo vacilante, antes que su madre se abalanzara sobre él, sus pies de algodón destruyendo su creación, oscuros granos de arena se pegaron en los blancos calcetines.

"Ven, rápido" jadeo mientras lo tomaba por la muñeca en un doloroso agarre. "Te tienes que esconder"

Yuuri se tambaleo, enderezándose rápidamente antes que su madre arrastrara su rostro por la arena con el insistente tironeo. "Pero porque tengo…"

"Te lo explicaremos mas tarde corazón" le cortó su madre.

Corrieron a toda velocidad de vuelta a la posada en absoluto silencio, pasando por las puertas de la entrada, dejando atrás a su padre y hermana que estaban de pie en esta. Mari tenía los puños a sus costados, apretados, mientras su padre temblaba retorciendo las manos desesperadamente frente a él. Ninguno de los dos dándole importancia a Yuuri o su madre mientras pasaban por su lado.

Al final del pasillo, su madre abrió el armario y empujo a Yuuri entre las escobas guardadas dentro. "No importa que pase, no salgas" dijo firmemente. Después beso su frente y se marchó, arrojándolo en la oscuridad, detrás de las puertas del armario.

Yuuri se hundió poniendo las rodillas contra su pecho. Podía oír su corazón en sus oídos, sus pensamientos girando y agitándose en su mente. La emoción inicial que produce la intriga se transformó en un sentimiento que era mucho más siniestro, más amenazador. Se preguntaba que terrible ´cosa de adultos` venia por ellos. Quizás era un demonio, como en las historias que Mari le contaba en las noches para asustarlo. O quizás era el todo poderoso _daimyo_ , que dormía todo el día en su gran castillo blanco.

Habían murmullos parecían una conversación, de bajo tono, muy apagada.

Yuuri se acercó, presionándose contra la madera granulosa del armario, esforzándose por escuchas. La silenciosa voz de tenor era su padre, la suave y más aguda voz era su madre, y el ocasional tono inexpresivo era claramente el de Mari. Pero había una cuarta voz, dura, profunda y áspera, como si el sonido le arañara la garganta al salir. No era ninguno de los pescadores, como tampoco era de sus mujeres o hijos.

Eso quería decir que el extraño no era un local.

Deseaba saber que estaba pasando afuera; deseaba poder entender. Deseaba poder salir corriendo, envolver en sus brazos, hasta donde más pudiera, la cintura de su madre y enterrar la nariz en su delantal manchado por el aceite y la salsa _tonkatsu._ Pero su madre necesitaba que se quedara en el armario. Su familia necesitaba que se quedara calmado. Inhalo, largo y tembloroso, acerco aún más sus rodillas a su cara e imagino la suave fábrica llena de aromas reconfortantes. Estaba a salvo ahí. Estaba a salvo. Y se lo repetiría hasta creerlo.

Las voces eran fuertes ahora: la noción de las palabras eran más claras, convirtiéndose en oraciones completas y enojadas.

"… una y otra vez, por años, Katsuki. Muéstrame el dinero, ahora!" la voz áspera gruño "o perderás tu preciosa posada y a tu hija"

La sangre de Yuuri se congelo en sus venas.

 _Mari_.

Los pescadores hablaron acerca de vender gente. Estaba este extranjero comprando gente? Seguramente sus padres no harían caso al consejo de aquel viejo.

"Pero" la voz de su padre tembló. "Antes, dijiste que Mari era muy grande…"

Una carcajada feroz. "No significa que no obtendré un precio por ella"

Justo, en ese momento, algo se rompió, como un hilo tensado, todo fue muy rápido.

Antes que Yuuri pudiera registrar sus propios movimientos, sus pies habían pateado la puerta abriéndola, y luego le llevaron a la entrada con una escoba en sus manos. "D-deja a mi hermana en paz!" se escuchó gritar entre los jadeos de su familia. Se sintió levantar la pesada escoba sobre su cabeza con una confianza nacida del terror puro.

El extranjero se giró a mirarlo, y Yuuri le vio claramente por primera vez. Alto y delgado, su rostro demacrado con mejillas hundidas, su grasiento pelo caía sobre sus encorvados hombros. En su cintura colgaban dos espadas, una más larga que otra, una de sus manos descansaba sobre una de ellas. Pero la sensación de peligro que hizo que el pelo de Yuuri se erizara no provenía de sus espadas… No, era de los labios del extranjero, que se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa, y de la manera en que sus oscuros ojos brillaron con malvado deleite.

"Tienes un hijo" soltó el hombre.

De repente, Yuuri se vio envuelto en calidez mientras su madre lo atrajo hacia su abrazo. La escoba se soltó de su mano y cayó al suelo.

"Es muy joven" susurro ella. Él la sintió temblar alrededor suyo, escucho su corazón latiendo contra su oído. "solo tiene ocho…"

"Tiene la edad suficiente"

El extraño mostro sus amarillos dientes, y Yuuri sintió caer su estómago.

Mari dio un paso adelante, con ojos centelleantes. "No lo vamos a vender" espetó ella.

"Ja!" Cuando el hombre arrancó a Yuuri del agarre de su madre, el grito desesperado que salió de boca de ella se grabó a fuego en su memoria. "Que te hace creer que tienen opción?"

"Por favor, no Yuuri…" Su madre lloraba ahora, enormes y horribles lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su voz se quebró "No mi Yuuri…"

El pecho de Yuuri se estremeció. Trato de alcanzarla, pero fue tirado hacia atrás por el collar de su yukata, pateando y arañando la grava con sus talones. No, _no_!… su madre sufría; tenía que ayudarla a sentirse mejor, tenía que hacerla sonreír.

"Déjalo ir!"

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Mari atacó, escoba en alto para asestar un duro golpe. Su padre grito su nombre, segundo antes que el hombre esquivara el ataque de Mari, para luego golpearla en la cara. Y mientras caía, hubo un chillido, agudo, marcado y dañado. A Yuuri le tomo un momento darse cuenta que el sonido salía a través de su garganta.

Primero su madre y ahora Mari, fue arrastrado nuevamente, agito sus cortas extremidades, quería gritar y gritar hasta que el vidrio roto en su pecho volviera a unirse en un sólido y latiente corazón. Pero nada salió, ni siquiera un gemido.

"Considera tu deuda pagada" rio el extranjero, lo último que vio Yuuri de su familia fue a Mari tendida, lacia en los brazos de su padre, y su madre meciéndose en el escalón de la entrada, sus gemidos le perseguían incluso después de haber sido arrastrado lejos, muy lejos.

* * *

Yuuri estaba callado mientras el extraño lo arrojaba a una habitación oscura, iluminada únicamente por una linterna en una esquina. Sus hombros chocaron contra la madera, pero apenas y sintió dolor, su mente ya no permitía emociones de ningún tipo. Había seguido al hombre, en blanco y sin vida, sin prestar ninguna atención a la ruta, o cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando. Lentamente, levanto su cabeza, viendo como aquel hombre se unía a otro extraño, uno sin espadas, su pelo recogido en una coleta.

El segundo hombre lo miro de reojo. "Demonios! conseguiste un niño? Ahora casi nadie quiere entregar a sus niños"

"Querer no tiene nada que ver con esto" resoplo el primer hombre. "Así que, me darán un buen precio por él en Edo, verdad?"

"Solo se de una casa de té" el segundo se encogió de hombros. Busco dentro de su yukata, luego le lanzo unas monedas al primero.

El extranjero mordió una moneda. "Gracias" y guardo el resto entre sus ropas. "te apetece un trago antes de marchar mañana en la mañana?"

"Si tú lo invitas" dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa.

La pesada puerta se cerró junto con el cerrojo, pasos amortiguados se desvanecían en la distancia.

Buscando la pared, Yuuri cayó sobre ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. Su lengua sabia a polvo y hierro; una cosa crujiente y café se endurecía en su piel y bajo sus uñas. Casi esperaba que su hermana se apareciera y le regañara por estar impresentable para los huéspedes; su madre llevándolo, sonriendo, al baño, mientras su padre les miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa. Su familia, su hogar, su calidez, perdidos, todo perdido. Sus ojos ardían, y algo, una emoción, viajo a través de sus costillas y se arrastró por su garganta en un suave y quejumbroso quejido.

Nunca, nunca quiso ser lo suficientemente mayor, no así.

"No sabía que se llevaban niños" dijo una suave voz

Yuuri se enderezo, frotándose furiosamente los ojos. "Quien, quien está ahí?

Hubo movimiento, y luego alguien se movió hacia la luz.

Era una jovencita. Su cabello oscuro estaba desordenado y su kimono rosa estaba cubierto con tierra. Aunque su rostro se veía afligido, como si se estuviese escondiendo de un dolor invisible, Yuuri reconoció una pizca de suavidad en sus facciones que lo hicieron sentirse aliviado.

"Soy del pueblo de Otsubo" dijo ella. "De dónde eres?"

"Hasetsu" murmuro Yuuri.

"Somos vecinos, entonces" hizo una mueca. "O, bueno, lo éramos"

Un pequeño llanto se le escapo antes que Yuuri pudiera atraparlo.

Las manos de la niña volaron a sus labios. "Por favor no llores, está bien!" y después precipitadamente dijo. "quiero decir, no está bien que nos hayan vendido, pero umm, está bien porque estamos… estamos juntos…?" se detuvo por un momento, antes de asentir, aparentemente satisfecha con su razonamiento. "Si, eso es, porque ahora estamos juntos, y… y tú te ves más pequeño que yo, así que prometo cuidarte muy bien, como haría cualquier hermana mayor!"

Grito lo último entusiasmada, levantando el puño en el aire.

Yuuri le miro con ojos muy abiertos. Aquellas fueron muchas palabras. Y bondad. Y mucho amor. Y era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cada sentimiento suprimido en su pecho burbujeaba hacia la superficie, las abrasadoras lágrimas dejaban un camino caliente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus hombros se sacudieron, sus hipos y sollozos se desencadenaron sin poder evitarlo, llenando la sombría habitación. Había llorado antes, muchas veces. Pero esta vez dolía, dolía tanto. Como si hubiera sido atravesado, la espada retorciéndole las entrañas, abriendo un camino a través de los restantes trozos de su corazón.

Alguien lo arrastro dentro de sus brazos, pero él solo podía temblar, y llorar fuertemente. No había olor a aceite, ni a la salsa de _Tonkatsu._ Ningún roce de labios en su frente. Ningún suave susurro diciéndole ´ _está bien cariño, mami está aquí`._

Perdido, todo perdido, no quedaba nada salvo los incontrolables gimoteos de desesperanza y las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse.

Todo porque no pudo quedarse dentro de ese estúpido armario.

* * *

El nombre de la niña era Yuuko. Tenía 10 años.

Y mantuvo su palabra.

Mientras viajaban con el hombre de la cola de caballo, por senderos montañosos y a través de pueblos agrícolas, Yuuko nunca se apartó de Yuuri, tratando de mantener un flojo constante de charla, todo el tiempo. Señalo los botones que florecían al costado del camino, le contó de sus postres favoritos, y el dio nombre a todas las nubes con forma animal en el cielo. En las posadas, le cedía la cama a Yuuri e insistía en cubrirlo con las raídas sabanas que pasaban por cobertores. En las comidas, ella le deba una porción de su comida a Yuuri, insistiendo en que él era un niño, y por tanto necesitaba más, y que no podía terminar su comida, de todos modos.

Una parte de Yuuri quería que lo dejara en paz , hundirse en su propia culpa y angustia. Pero otra parte de él estaba aliviado de tener esa atención tan dulce y devota a largo del largo viaje. Algo de Yuuko le recordaba su vida en Hasetsu, y algunos días, era el antídoto que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie y caminar hacia adelante.

Le tomo un tiempo responder a las pláticas unilaterales de Yuuko, y un poco más de tiempo soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Pero eventualmente lo hizo, solo un vistazo, que deleitaba a Yuuko sin fin.

"Te ves súper lindo cuando sonríes" Yuuko chillo entusiasmada.

Yuuri se sonrojaba.

"Tendré que recordar que dije! Fue un chiste? O quizás cuando estaba hablando de…"

Mientras balbuceaba, el corazón de Yuuri se alivianaba un poco.

Y después Yuuko comenzó a compartirle lo que sabía de su situación.

A diferencia de Yuuri, su padre la había preparado para este destino desde que tenía cinco años. Se le había dicho que dependiendo de la cosecha anual, era posible que la entregaran antes para que la familia pagara el _daimyo_ y sobrevivir. Que era su deber como la hija de un pobre granjero.

Y el rendimiento de la cosecha había sido particularmente abismal este año.

Yuuri se sintió enfermo. Yuuko parecía tan impasible respecto del tema, como si el hecho que su familia la vendiera fuera una cosa normal de hacer. "No hubo nada más que pudieran hacer?" murmuro.

"Era yo o la granja. Todo el mundo en Otsubo lo hace. Todo el mundo _tiene_ que hacerlo" Yuuko se metió un gran bocado de arroz a la boca y mastico pensativa. "Una niña de la que fui amiga, la vendieron cuando tenía seis años. Y mi vecinita la vendieron el año anterior. Y la niña al otro lado del pueblo…"

"Okay, lo entiendo" corto Yuuri, su pecho apretado con horror. Él pensaba que los pescadores de Hasetsu estaban locos, pero parecía que su familia era más bien la excepción que la norma. "Todo el mundo lo hace"

"No lo digo para deprimirte o algo así" se tragó el bocado de arroz y ofreció a Yuuri una tierna mirada de comprensión. "Así son las cosas para nosotros"

"Si" Yuuri suspiro mirando su comida. "Creo que aún me queda mucho por crecer"

"Eres lo suficientemente grande para mi" dijo Yuuko, tan cariñosa y sinceramente, que las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrosaron y agacho su cabeza para evitar su mirada. "De todos modos" continuo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de su reacción. "Mi mamá no fue muy clara respecto de lo que ocurre después de ser vendidos, pero si menciono Edo y que nos hacen trabajar en casa de té. También me hablo de tener lindas ropas y accesorios. Así que seremos sirvientes o algo así?"

Girándose, sonrió al silencioso compañero de viaje, que se encontraba sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. "Es eso lo que vamos a hacer señor? Servir a la gente?

El hombre paro de comer para brindarles una sonrisa que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Yuuri. "Claro, chiquilla. Estarás sirviendo a toneladas de personas"

"Ves?" dijo Yuuko alegremente. "Nada de qué preocuparse"

"Okay" dijo Yuuri tragándose su desacuerdo. No tenía sentido esparcir sus miedos, cuando Yuuko podría tener razón.

"Menos conversación, y más comida" el hombre suspiro en el otro extremo. "Estamos a una hora de Edo, y quiero terminar luego con esta entrega"

La ciudad de Edo, descubrió pronto Yuuri, no era nada como Hasetsu. Había edificios en cada esquina, y la gente pululaba por las calles como bancos gigantes de coloridos atunes. Yuuko estaba asombrada, jadeando mientras pasaban por una tienda llena de brillantes accesorios, o tirando del brazo de Yuuri cada vez que pasaba una mujer con un bonito kimono. Yuuri por otro lado, sintió un apremio de ansiedad; la ciudad era muy ruidosa, con mucha gente, y muy poco espacio. Lo que Hasetsu carecía en ropas y brillantes baratijas, lo compensaba, y por mucho, con su aire puro y las abiertas y extensas tierras. Mantuvo su mirada rígida, fija en un punto lejano en la distancia, feliz de tener a Yuuko parloteando a su lado, su voz era como un bálsamo que calmaba sus preocupaciones.

"…Oh por Dios, Yuuri, mira ese diseño! Nunca he visto un diseño tan elegante en un kimono! Qué clase de flor es esa, Crisantemos? Creo que eran Crisantemos. O quizás Lirios. Crees que tendremos la oportunidad de usar uno de esos, como, obtener un…un…"

Cuando Yuuko se interrumpió a mitad de la oración, Yuuri le lanzo una mirada de pánico. "Yuuko?"

"Whoa!" fue su única respuesta, sus ojos se levantaron hacia el cielo, con la boca abierta.

Yuuri siguió su mirada. Una puerta roja se asomaba sobre sus cabezas, similar a las puertas de los santuarios fuera de las aldeas, pero más grande, más ancha y mucho más vibrante.

El hombre mostro algo similar a una sonrisa sobre su hombro, deslizando un brazo fuera de la manga para colocarla descuidadamente en la parte delantera de su yukata.

"Bienvenidos" canturreo. "a Yoshiwara"

* * *

Más allá de las puertas había filas y filas de casa de té, cada una de las distintas entradas oscurecidas por coloridas cortinas con distintivos símbolos estampados en el frente. Linternas apagadas colgando por todas partes, colgaban a través y por encima de las calles; alienados a los lados de cada techo, desde la puerta roja hasta el final de la calle principal.

Mientras que Yuuri se sentía más relajado en la quietud del barrio, la mandíbula de Yuuko estaba perpetuamente desencajada por los constantes giros de su cabeza, determinada a absorber cada detalle que le rodeaba.

"Mira" le dio un codazo a Yuuri "Que crees que están mirando esos hombres?"

Yuuri miro hacia la multitud que se amotinaba alrededor de una habitación enjaulada al costado de una casa de té. Parecían excitados, saltando alegremente y mirando a través de las rojas barras, como niños en una tienda de dulces. El contenido de la habitación era difícil de vislumbrar, así que Yuuri solo podía suponer. "Algunos animales raros, quizás?"

"Oohh como un pingüino?" Yuuko rio.

"O un lobo"

"Los pingüinos son más raros que los lobos"

"Los lobos son más geniales" replico Yuuri torciendo los labios.

"Los pingüinos son más lindos" resoplo Yuuko.

"Ya basta, suficiente de tanto parloteo. Honestamente, ha sido suficiente parloteo como para hacer a una persona sorda" el hombre soltó un profundo suspiro cuando tomo a Yuuri por la parte trasera de sus ropas y lo tiro a una casa de té con cortina esmeralda. El símbolo circular era una grulla, con la cabeza y las alas curvadas unidas en las puntas. En, el símbolo del destino, estaba escrito con elegantes letras negras en un farol junto a las puertas. "Hogar dulce hogar, niño"

"Espera!" dijo Yuuko frunciendo el ceño. "Que hay de mí?"

"Vas a una casa de té para niñas" dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Instantáneamente Yuuri sintió una comezón caliente en la parte posterior de sus ojos. Otra vez iba a perder su centro de estabilidad. Acababa de comenzar a aferrarse a esa delgada línea de esperanza, de que superaría esta terrible experiencia con Yuuko a su lado, ni siquiera eso se le fue otorgado. Los dioses debieron odiarle en su vida pasada.

Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Yuuko agarro sus manos en las suyas y las apretó fuertemente. "Te encontrare de nuevo" dijo ferozmente. "Lo prometo"

"No apostaría eso" resoplo el hombre. Después, sin la posibilidad de despedirse apropiadamente, empujo bruscamente a Yuuri a través de la cortina y la puerta de entrada. Yuuri miro hacia atrás desesperadamente para ver a Yuuko quien le mostraba una suave sonrisa de aliento, segundos antes que las puertas se cerraran tras él.

Una anciana se acercó a zancadas a la entrada, sus ojos eran oblicuos y de nariz respingada. En un kimono finamente planchado, caminaba con la gracia y desprecio de una vieja aristócrata. "Que es esto?" pregunto apuntando a Yuuri.

"Dijiste que necesitabas un asistente" señalo el hombre. "te traje uno"

La nariz de la mujer se arrugo delicadamente. "Dije un asistente, no un caballo de los establos"

"Señora, hemos venido viajando desde el sur, es lógico pensar que puede apestar un poco" el hombre cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. "Por qué no lo limpia antes de descartarlo? He visto suficientes niños como para saber que este será una belleza"

"Yo seré quien juzgue aquello" resoplo la mujer. Sus ojos como halcones se lanzaron hacia Yuuri. "Que edad tienes niño?"

Yuuri se estremeció instintivamente. Algo cruel asechaba bajo la facha refinada. "O…ocho"

Canturreo por la nariz. "Está en una buena edad, te lo concedo" luego con un ladrido agudo llamo aun criado, quien corrió con la cabeza inclinada. "Lávalo" ordeno, empujando a Yuuri hacia el sirviente. "después llévalo a mis habitaciones" ella fijo su ceñuda mirada en el hombre, justo cuando el hombre le iba a hablar. "tendrás tu paga después que inspeccione su valor"

Antes que Yuuri pudiera captar la respuesta del hombre, el sirviente ya le estaba arrastrando por un pasillo. La Casa de té estaba, de hecho, construida como la posada de su familia, teniendo poco parecido al interior que Yuuko había descrito. No habían bancas acolchonadas para tomar el té, o sirvientes tomando los pedidos de los clientes, o clientes si quiera; solo habitaciones desde las cuales las criadas entraban y salían rápidamente, llevando bandejas y diversos artículos de limpieza.

Y, sin embargo, no había calidez, ni siquiera una gota de alegría, a diferencia de Yutopia Katsuki y sus clientes.

¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

Pero no había tiempo para pensar. En cuestión de minutos el criado le había desvestido, tirándolo dentro de una bañera vacía; restregando la suciedad y la tierra con agua hirviendo, hasta que su piel adquirió un color escarlata. Ella se movió silenciosamente, casi mecánicamente, lanzando un kimono sobre su piel desnuda, después de secarlo y asegurando la faja con hábiles dedos. Mientras lo arrastraba por un pasillo diferente, Yuuri tuvo suficiente tiempo para registrar lo extraño que se sentía la tela del kimono contra su piel, suave, resbalosa y ligera; antes de ser transportado a una enorme habitación. Cofres y pantallas plegables de oro decoraban los costados, mientras detalladas pinturas de olas y pinos cubrían las paredes.

La anciana estaba esperando por él. Asechándolo, tomo la barbilla de Yuuri entre su dedo índice y pulgar, levantando su rostro, girándolo, bajándolo. Con el corazón en los oídos, Yuuri se quedó quieto, inmóvil. Dejándola hacer lo que quisiera.

"Vaya!" dijo después de un latido, soltando su barbilla con una triunfante mirada de satisfacción. "Tienes potencial!" Su mirada se posó en la barriga de Yuuri, su expresión se volvió ligeramente amarga. "Aunque tendrás que perder algo de ese… peso"

Sin esperar una respuesta, le lanzo una sonrisa a Yuuri, fría, como una víbora a punto de atacar.

"Por el momento, veremos cómo te va con Minori"

* * *

Minori (1) resulto ser un hombre, y la mayor belleza que Yuuri jamás haya visto. Estaba vestido con capas y capas de ropas de color y túnicas estampadas, su pelo de ébano elegantemente peinado y unido por accesorios que Yuuko habría envidiado por días. Y su rostro, oh, su rostro era una pieza de perfección tallada por los dioses, con una piel más clara que el marfil, ojos caídos, y una leve nariz justo por sobre los delicados labios rojos rubí.

Esa enorme belleza apenas y los miro, cuando Yuuri y la anciana entraron, sus ojos estaban enfocados en el pergamino que tenía en su regazo, en su mano sostenía el final de una larga pipa humeante. Un débil aroma a Jazmín flotaba en la habitación.

"Te encontré un nuevo asistente (2) Minori" anuncio la mujer.

"Te dije que no necesitaba uno" Minori respondió sin titubear con voz baja casi silenciosa. Llevo la pipa a sus labios y aspiro hondo, su pecho se levantó ligeramente. "Ninguno se ha ajustado a mi gusto"

La mujer empujo a Yuuri hacia adelante. "Este puede que. No habla mucho, y sé que agradeces eso en un asistente"

Minori levanto la cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas. "Agradezco eso en cualquiera" sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Yuuri mientras lanzaba una delgada nube gris. Una larga pausa, casi infinita, y pensativa. Para después, finalmente, apuntar con el final de su pipa hacia Yuuri. "su nombre?"

Yuuri bajo la vista al suelo mientras la mujer se volvía hacia él, frotándose la barbilla. Nadia había preguntado por su nombre desde su llegada. Nadie parecía estar preguntándoselo ahora. "Mikawa (3)" concluyo la mujer. "Se escribe ´mi` por belleza y ´kawa` por rio" dejo caer una mano en el hombro de Yuuri, de forma dura y pesada. "escuchaste eso niño? De ahora en adelante, tu nombre es Mikawa, y servirás a Minori en todo lo que él desee. Sírvele bien, y el pagara por tus gastos y te enseñara su arte, hasta que puedas sostenerte a ti mismo"

Yuuri no quería un nombre, ni quería estar en deuda con Minori, pero tanto el tono de la mujer como su firme agarre no daban pie para discusiones.

Así que asintió.

"Bien, y ni siquiera _pienses_ en escapar" sus largos dedos se endurecieron, clavándose en su hombro, antes de dejarlo ir. "es todo tuyo Minori. Vendré por él mañana en la tarde para su entrenamiento"

Minori hizo un ruido evasivo, y volvió su atención al pergamino en su regazo.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, Yuuri se arrodillo en una esquina de la habitación, inseguro acerca de que más hacer. Era claro por la conversación que a Minori no le gustaba que lo molestaran. No estaba claro, sin embargo, como iba a servir a Minori, los gastos en los que incurriría, o el entrenamiento que debía realizar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía en esta llamada "casa de té".

Temblando, Yuuri se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en aquel armario, asustado y solo en la oscuridad.

"Puedo escucharte desde aquí" gruño Minori.

Yuuri se puso rígido. "Perdón, yo solo, no sé qué debo hacer y yo…"

Minori levanto una mano, y Yuuri guardo silencio, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

"Mis reglas son simples" Minori coloco la pipa entre sus blancos dientes y aspiro, sus movimientos eran lentos y sensuales. "Uno, hablaras solo cuando te hable. Dos, harás lo que se te dice. Tres, te dirigirás a mi como Hermano mayor (4) en mi presencia y en la de otros. Entendido?"

Yuuri asintió en tres rápidos movimientos. "Si, hermano mayor"

Contento con la respuesta, Minori volvió a su pergamino.

Cuatro horas, estuvieron sentados en sus puestos en absoluto silencio, con Minori leyendo y Yuuri haciendo todo lo posible para no ponerse nervioso. Por cuatro horas, no se movieron hasta caer el crepúsculo, las lámparas más allá de la ventana abierta, brillaron con un rojo carmesí, y la Casa de té, repentina e inesperadamente cobro vida.

Afuera en el pasillo, Yuuri pudo oír voces en murmullos silenciosos, el revoloteo de pies corriendo loca prisa. La noche parecía ser cuando la Casa de té estaba en su elemento, el personal se sobresaltó en una acción repentina y urgente.

Fue también cuando Minori hablo nuevamente.

"Ve a la habitación del lado" instruyo, golpeando ligeramente la pipa contra su muñeca, trozos de oscuras cenizas cayeron de la boca de la pipa dentro de un contenedor negro. "Los sirvientes deberían haber dejado una bandeja con tu cena. Comerás y descansaras allí mientras recibo clientes en mi habitación. Duerme, si no eres llamado, pero asegúrate de despertar al despuntar el alba"

Hizo una pausa entonces, levantó la barbilla mientras esperaba una respuesta.

A decir verdad, Yuuri tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas. Que hacia Minori con los clientes? Por qué los entendía en su dormitorio? Por qué solo venían en la noche? Pero tenía el presentimiento que Minori no apreciaría tanta interrogación, ni siquiera una consulta.

"Si, hermano mayor" respondió en consecuencia.

Y luego, con las piernas entumecidas por estar sentado arriba de ellas tanto tiempo, se tambaleo en su prisa por llegar a la puerta, el kimono agitándose y exponiendo sus tobillos desnudos.

Minori eligió no hacer ningún comentario.

La primera comida de Yuuri en la Casa de té fue lujosa, pero escasa. En su bandeja había platos de pescado crudo, otros a la parrilla, y una variedad de vegetales sazonados. Comida que Yuuri nunca había visto antes en su vida, y todos servidos en platos con diseños en espiral. Yuuri podría haber estado asombrado si hubiera habido más que medio plato de arroz, y si su estómago no estuviera demasiado lleno de ansiedad para tener apetito.

Mientras picoteaba su comida, su mente viajaba hacia Yuuko. Se preguntaba si su cada de té era igual de extraña y misteriosa como la suya; si también tenía que servir a un adulto como su asistente. Se preguntó, con una dolorosa punzada, si ella era feliz sin él.

Luego, abruptamente, golpeo su mejilla con un siseo. No podía pensar de ese modo, no debía. Yuuko mantuvo su promesa antes, y estaba segura de mantener la que le hizo en la entrada. Ella lo encontraría y estarían juntos otra vez. Y con su burbujeante y positiva naturaleza, le impediría esconderse en los oscuros recovecos de su mente, donde los pensamientos de su familia permanecían latentes: los buenos tiempos, y la ruina que había causado con su imprudencia.

Sí, pensó, masticando furiosamente la punta de sus palillos.

Ellos estarían juntos otra vez.

Tenían que estarlo.

* * *

Yuuri se adaptó a su rutina antes de lo que esperaba. Se mantenía ocupado durante todo el día, tenía poco tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos, y estaba muy exhausto para reflexionar cuando lo estaba. A menos que Minori estuviera durmiendo la siesta, sus mañanas las pasaba ventilando las ropas de cama de Minori, organizando su tocador, y ayudando a los sirvientes a limpiar la habitación de Minori. Las tardes estaban reservadas para las lecciones individuales que iban desde bailar, aprender a tocar el Koto* hasta leer los clásicos de la literatura y escribir caligrafía. Las noches eran su único momento de tranquilidad, en las cuales esperaba en la habitación continua a las habitaciones de Minori, con los oídos abiertos por si él llamaba.

A pesar de la aparente posición de Minori como mentor y benefactor de Yuuri, parecía completamente desinteresado en él. No compartían mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando lo hacían, en las raras ocasiones que Minori no estaba con un cliente, lo pasaban en completo silencio, con Minori leyendo atentamente otro pergamino; y Yuuri observando y preguntándose si era posible quitar de alguna manera los pinchazos y calambre que sentía en sus piernas.

El apetito de Yuuri tampoco mejoro, pero parecía alegrar a la anciana al ver que su barbilla se deshinchaba, y su estómago de aplanaba. Pronto aprendió que, como dueña de la Casa de té, su felicidad aseguraba mejor comida y mejor trato, un hecho que los otros chicos estaban siempre ansiosos por recordárselo a Yuuri cada vez que lo veían.

No todos los niños eran vendidos o sacados a la fuerza de sus hogares. Mucho de los niños mayores eran aprendices de grandes actores de Kabuki*. Era a través de esos mismos chicos que Yuuri entendió la rígida jerarquía de la Casa de té, y cuan codiciado era su rol, dado el status de Minori y lo alto que estaba en la escala jerárquica. Y fue a través de esos chicos que Yuuri descubrió lo mucho que su seguridad dependía de la aprobación de la dueña.

"Agradécele a tu estrella de la suerte que le caes bien a la vieja bruja" se burló un chico mientras empujaba a Yuuri contra la pared.

"Apuesto que le solo le gustas a Minori ´porque eres igual de bonito`" dijo otro chico, dándole un empujón extra.

Yuuri no dijo nada. Sabía que los adolescentes no se atreverían a hacerle daño. No en una forma que dejara moretones en su clara piel.

"O quizás eres otro mestizo mitad Coreano como él" agrego el primer chico con una sonrisa.

"Un bastardo, mitad coreano" el segundo rio.

"Que están haciendo chicos?"

Los chicos se dieron vuelta para mirar gigantesca y corpulenta silueta al comienzo del pasillo. "No es tu maldito problema Takasaki! (5)"

"No intimiden a un niño" dijo Takasaki mientas se acercaba cruzando los brazos, bíceps hinchándose peligrosamente. Parecía como si pudiera romper a los muchachos mayores como si fueran dos delgadas ramas.

"Todavía eres un niño" le espeto uno de los niños, pero la expresión de su amigo se volvió cautelosa.

"Nadie está intimidando a nadie" dijo "Así que nadie tiene nada que contar a nadie"

"Que?" dijo Takasaki, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas confundido.

Pero los dos chicos ya estaban escabulléndose por el pasillo, el más cauteloso de ellos arrastrando al otro.

Inhalo temblorosamente, Yuuri arreglo el cuello de su Kimono y sacudió el polvo de las mangas.

"Gracias" murmuro con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, antes de pasar por el lado de Takasaki, manteniendo su paso lo más firme que pudo. No conocía a Takasaki lo único que sabía era que era un año mayor que él, así que no quería ni imaginar porque Takasaki había elegido salvarlo. Los aprendices mayores le habían ensañado una invaluable lección: No confiar en nadie en la casa de té.

La mirada de Takasaki le paraba los pelos de su nuca, pero Yuuri intento ignorar la sensación, y concentrarse en llegar a su lección de baile a tiempo.

Esa noche, la comida de Yuuri constaba de _nigiri*_ con los manjares más caros y el más fino postre. Su profesora de baile debió de informarle a la dueña de la casa de té de sus progresos. Estaba enterrando los dientes en el más tierno corte de atún cuando lo hoyó, ligeros golpes contra el cristal de la ventana.

Cuidadosamente, bajo los palillos y se movió hacia la ventana. Por un momento titubeo, recordando las muchas historias de demonios que Mary solía contarle. Luego, murmurando un canto budista, finalmente reunió coraje y abrió la ventana.

Con un vistazo, sus miedos se derritieron junto con su corazón, todo su ser se estremecía por la calidez, de pies a cabeza.

De pie, bajo las flores del cerezo en el patio, no era otra que Yuuko.

Yuuko, que brillaba más que el sol de mediodía; quien le diera esperanza y alegría; quien se viera tan linda en un kimono bordado con diseños de peces dorados.

Yuuko, quien cumplía sus promesas.

Tímidamente, Yuuri le saludo, Yuuko devolvió el saludo con su usual entusiasmo, después de tirar las piedrecillas en su mano. Baja, dijo ella señalando hacia un costado.

Yuuri vacilo, volviendo su mirada hacia la pared, que era el límite entre su habitación y los aposentos de Minori. En su año en En, Minori nunca lo había convocado en medio de la noche. Seguramente, no comenzaría hacerlo esta noche.

* * *

OK, Yuuri le hizo un gesto a Yuuko, formando un círculo con sus brazos. Después, rápidamente, corrió hacia su bandeja para recolectar algunos alimentos en su pañuelo, Yuuko podría tener hambre. Se precipito en dirección al patio, tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, rezando frenéticamente que nadie, especialmente Minori y la dueña, se le ocurriera sacar un pie de sus habitaciones esta noche.

"Ohh atún y anguila!"

El pecho de Yuuri se calentó ante la chispa en los ojos de Yuuko cuando desenvolvió la comida que había traído para ella. Se las habían arreglado para encontrar un pequeño rincón en la parte posterior de la casa de té, tranquilo y oculto de miradas indiscretas.

"Mi hermana mayor es una de las categorías inferiores" explicaba Yuuko mientras se metía una pieza de sushi en la boca. "Es por eso que no tenemos las mejores comidas. Sin embargo sigue siendo bastante buena"

"Así que tu casa de té también es jerárquica?" pregunto curioso Yuuri.

"Yep, _Oiran_ es el rango más alto, pero mi hermana mayor es _tsukemawashi,_ dos categorías más abajo. Oh!" Yuuko aplaudió radiante. "tienes un nuevo nombre? El mío es Tomoe, me gusta, siempre pensé que Yuuko era muy simple"

"El mío es Mikawa, y umm" Yuuri froto su caliente cuello, mirando al suelo. "creo que Yuuko es un nombre bonito"

"Aww eres muy dulce" rio Yuuko golpeando su cadera contra la de Yuuri.

Hablaron acerca de sus experiencias en las casas de té, intercambiando historias acerca de otros chicos, sus lecciones, y comparando a sus mentores. Los celos parecían ser un tema común, las chicas de menores categorías en la casa de té de Yuuko eran igual de mezquinas que los chicos de menor categoría en En. Aunque a Yuuko no le había tocado enfrentar lo filoso de sus palabras, había observado como trataban a las asistentes de las Oiran, y de las muchas observaciones que hacían a sus espaldas. Su propia hermana mayor estaba llena de resentimientos, enojada porque una mujer más joven y con menos años de servicio había sido promovida ante que ella.

"Ella no llama a las Oiran por su título, solo por, tu sabes" Yuuko bajo la voz. "la mala palabra con ´P`"

Yuuri frunció el ceño. "Los chicos también usan una mala palabra para referirse a mi hermano mayor"

"Para ser honesta, nunca he hablado con la Oiran, así que quizás no merece ser llamada de esa forma" Yuuko tomo otro trozo de sushi. "Tu hermano mayor merece esa mala palabra?"

"Él es frio. No hemos hablado realmente desde que llegue" Yuuri negó con la cabeza. "Pero creo que nadie debería ser llamado de esa forma. Eso um…" trago el nudo en su garganta. "Eso es lo que mamá solía decir"

La expresión de Yuuko se suavizo. "Tu mamá parece ser buena persona"

"Lo es" murmuro Yuuri.

En un latido, la atmosfera se volvió pesada y espesa, antes que Yuuko se aclarara la garganta sonoramente. "Así que" dijo, su burbujeante voz cortando la tensión. "Que crees que nuestros hermanos mayores hacen con sus clientes?"

Juntos, especularon acerca de las identidades de los misteriosos clientes. Yuuri pensaba que eran borrachos que necesitaban de un lugar para dormir y una enfermera que les devolviera la sobriedad, tal como su madre hacía con su padre. Yuuko no estaba de acuerdo; porque entonces sus mentores tenían que verse tan lindos para ellos? Ella creía que ellos realmente entretenían clientes, quizás con canciones o bailes. La pregunta, sin embargo, permanecía. Quienes eran estos clientes?

Después de mucho debatir, llegaron a la conclusión que los clientes tenían que ser seres sobrenaturales que venían a la casa de té a cenar y entretenerse. Clientes que solo venían en las noches, y que las rojas puertas en la entrada se parecían a las puertas Torii de los santuarios, así que, Yuuko declaro con gran confianza que Yoshiwara tenía que ser el cruce a otro mundo.

La discusión era tonta y sin sentido, y Yuuri no podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído tanto. Y así como así, cualquier indicio de la miseria que había sentido ante el recuerdo de su madre se evaporo ante la extrovertida personalidad de Yuuko. Su presencia hizo que su corazón se elevara a través del claro cielo del atardecer, ligero y libre como una golondrina, deseo poder alejarse para siempre, lejos de la casa de té, y lejos de su vida.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para él, y fue, irónicamente, su salvador quien le recordó su encarcelamiento en la realidad.

"Deberías volver por si tu hermano mayor te necesita" dijo Yuuko suavemente. "Mi hermana mayor me dijo específicamente que no la molestara en las noches, así que no es un problema para mi"

Yuuri no pudo contener el quejido que salió de su voz. "Pero nunca me ha llamado antes"

"Volveré" Yuuko puso una mano sobre la suya, cálida y gentil.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron. Si Yuuko dijo que volvería, entonces lo haría.

Así que, ignorando los chillidos infantiles en su mente, Yuuri volvió a guardar el pañuelo en su kimono y regreso a la casa de té arrastrando los pies, lejos de Yuuko y de vuelta a su bonita jaula. A diferencia del bullicio de la tarde, ahora el silencio llenaba los pasillos, que solo se rompía con el sonido de conversaciones y movimientos en las habitaciones. Las sombras revoloteaban sobre las puertas de papel, como espíritus nocturnos, y Yuuri se preguntó sonriendo, que diría Yuuko acerca de estas.

Estaba por llegar a su habitación. Tres pasos, solo a tres pasos.

La puerta de Minori se abrió, y dos voces rompieron la oscuridad al unísono.

"Mikawa, levántate y tráeme una tetera con agua…"

"Mikawa, esa niña…"

Yuuri se congelo, con el corazón en la boca, mientras Minori y Takasaki se miraban mutuamente desde extremos opuestos del pasillo.

La pausa fue larga, muy larga. Yuuri apenas y podía respirar; fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, tanto por salir de la habitación y por encontrarse con alguien que no era de En. (Por cuanto tiempo Takasaki lo había estado siguiendo?)

Fue Minori quien hablo primero.

"Vaya, vaya" suspiro, su voz suave como el terciopelo. "No puedo esperar a oír tus razones para este inusual asunto"

* * *

ley de Murphy! pensaba tener antes la traducción pero... me tape de trabajoooo. Pero aquí esta, capitulo 3 listo.

* * *

Notas:

Traductor:

Koto: Instrumento musical, hecho de madera, consta de 13 cuerdas de diferentes tamaños, pertenece a la familia de la guitarra.

Kabuki: Es una forma de teatro japonés, donde se conjuga canto y baile y se caracterizaba por lo elaborado del maquillaje en los actores. En el periodo Edo, las mujeres Kabuki podían ser contratadas como prostitutas.

Nigiri: Tipo de Sushi

Esritora:

Tsubomi: 蕾, botones de flores

Notas generales: esta vez no hay mucho contexto histórico, ya que la mayor parte ya está dentro del capítulo. (Los agricultores desesperados y los pescadores que vendían a sus hijas pequeñas para sobrevivir eran trágicamente comunes en aquellos tiempos). Me gustaría señalar que las diferencias de edad de los niños YOI pueden no seguir el canon. Por ejemplo, un personaje en este capítulo es mucho más mayor de lo que debería ser.

[1] Minori: 御 法, literalmente, 'la ley' - el título de un capítulo de los Cuentos de Genji. Recuerden que las cortesanas también fueron nombradas tomando como referencias obras literarias o históricas.

[2] Asistentes: Cortesanas del rango de tsukemawashi hacia arriba se les permitía dos asistentes, o kamuro, en el caso de mujeres cortesanas. He elegido no darles un título real para cortesanas masculinas en esta historia.

[3] Mikawa: 美 川, hermoso río.

[4] Hermano mayor: お 兄 さ on (oniisan); para las cortesanas, los asistentes llaman a su mentor / benefactore one (oneesan), 'hermana mayor'. Me he apropiado de esto para los cortesanos masculinos en este fic.

[5] Takasaki: 高崎, una región alta y montañosa.

Por favor revisa mis otros fics, saluda en mi tumblr dreaming-luciérnagas


End file.
